I Miss You
by CyberAngelHolly
Summary: Lizzie's thirteenth birthday party. Not a chapter for the 1Lizzie fans, sorry. Other then mentioning "going out" from the airheaded teenagers, not much romance. Heh.
1. BOOGER

I Miss You

Chapter 1- Operation: _BOOGER_

_B.OYS _

_O.FTEN _

_O.VERPOWER _

_G.IRLS _

_E.VEN _

_R.UDELY_

* * *

Now at the age of 12, Numbuhs One through Five are getting tense, and their friendship is being torn. But although one sex wins the first battle, do they regret it the most?

* * *

Numbuhs one three, plus Numbuh five entered their tree house, drenched in green slime, sneezing as their noses dripped. Moaning and groaning as they got boxes of tissues out of the cabinet, they all flopped down on the two couches.   
  
"We've really, really oughtta put a stop to that guy..." Numbuh One, blowing his nose on a tissue, stated in a groggy voice.  
  
"Numbuh Five agrees..." Numbuh Five replied, sneezing afterwards.  
  
"Don't worry, guys," Numbuh Two stated, sneezing, "our colds are usually gone in around three. All we need is some good sleep... Which is where I'll be heading the minute after I wash this goop off of me and eat dinner..."  
  
"Yeah, right, Numbuh Two!" Numbuh Three yelled, waving her over-sized sleeve in the air, "Last time we fought him, I was sick for weeks! Which was way longer then you!"  
  
"And whose fault do you think that is?" He replied cockily, folding his arms.  
  
"It is not Numbuh Three's fault she got hit dead-on, Numbuh Two. If you wouldn't have knocked 'er down..." Numbuh Five broke in, standing up for Numbuh Three.  
  
"Nuh uh! If you wouldn't have crashed into me, Numbuh Five, then I wouldn't have knocked her down!" He snapped back, blowing his nose.  
  
"Guys, guys. We're all sick. That's what's probably making us fight; we should all just lie down and..." Numbuh One stated, but it seemed no one wanted to agree.  
  
"What are you tryin' to say, Numbuh One? That it's my fault I was sick so long?" Kuki growled, hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah! And that it's YOUR fault for crashing into him!" Numbuh One yelled, also losing his cool. As the pointing of fingers continued, Numbuh Four came in through the door and flopped on the ground, completely drenched in green. He looked up to the fighting between his group mates. Wally tilted his head, "Um... Guys?"  
  
"You guys would still be fighting the Common Cold if it wasn't for my Orange Juice Cannon!"  
  
"What? Numbuh Two, that's Kids Next Door's design, not yours!"  
  
"Um... Guys?"  
  
"WHAT!? Numbuh One! I thought you were on my side! After all I've done for you..."  
  
"I was on your side until you started pouting like Numbuh Three does when she doesn't get her way!"  
  
"What!? I do NOT pout like a baby!"  
  
"He's got a point there, Numbuh Three!"  
  
"Numbuh Five!"  
  
"Err... Guys... Could you please-?"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Numbuh One, you are JUST as babyish as Numbuh Three!"  
  
"...If not more."  
  
"WHAT!? How can you talk to your leader this way? Ooh, I'm Numbuh Five. I must replace the word "I" with my Numbuh because I have no originality, so I must be stupid to sound creative!"  
  
"I don't CARE if you are the leader! Who made you the leader anyway?"  
  
"What!? Numbuh Five's very creative! You don't have a creative bone-"  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?" Wally yelled, at the brim of exploding. The pairs of boys and girls zipped their lips, preparing to be yelled at by the clueless Numbuh Four. "Will one of you, PLEASE, without speakin' ovuh eachother, explain to me why we're fighting?"  
  
"Numbuh Three thought it would be a bright idea to blaim ME for her being sick for weeks last time..."  
  
"Which is highly exaggerated if you ask me..." Nigel added, recieving a death glare from Kuki.  
  
"It is not!"   
  
"There you go again, pouting!"  
  
"I am not pouting!"  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"Numbuh Three was NOT pouting this time!"  
  
"I thought you were on MY side! What do you mean, "this time"!?"  
  
"Numbuh Five means that you act babyish, but just not now!"  
  
"She's as babyish as ever if you ask me!"  
  
"Numbuh One agrees." mimicked Nigel, attempting to steal Abby's voice and third person-ness.  
  
"GUYS!! LISTEN!" Wally shouted at the top of his lungs, "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!? I'VE HAD IT!" Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki blinked, feeling the vibrations shake them.  
  
"Thank you. Geeze, arguing over something as stupid as something that happened weeks ago... ARGH!" Wally yelled, heading into the shower as he swiped some mucus off of his head.  
  
"Numbuh Four's right. I, as your leader, should've done more to stop this arguing. I'm sorry, team."  
  
"Numbuh Five too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
"Me four..." Kuki yawned, heading toward her room, "Sooo sleepy! Must... make it... to... bed." Falling to the ground with a "clunk" in her disgusting, mucus-covered, day clothes, she seemed to tired to care. Numbuh Two just shook his head and left.  
  
"I... I can't believe I just let that go..." Nigel mumbled, shaking his head in fear, "Maybe she was right, maybe I shouldn't have been made the leader..." He continued, staring at the sleeping Kuki.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, Boss." Abby started, putting a hand on Nigel's shoulder, "It was Numbuh Three's rage talkin, although I didn't think Numbuh Three had any rage..."  
  
They both laughed a bit before Abby sent Nigel to bed, and then began pondering how to get Kuki awake.   
  
"Hey, Numbuh Five, what're ya-? Ugh..." Wally started, tripping over the sleeping Kuki.   
  
"Can you believe she's still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. You would think after me crushin' 'er, she would at least start to wake up." He shook her back and forth, shuddering in disgust at the mucus she was covered in. "How're we gonna wake 'er up?"  
  
"Just leave it to Numbuh Five... She'll figure it out!" Then, with a nod, Wally left the room, wondering how the hell Abby was going to wake Kuki up.

* * *

Wally stretched, the sun creeping in on him through his window. "Ah, another great-Hmm?" Unfortunately, as headed towards the kitchen, there was fighting.  
  
"Fine!" Numbuh One and Two replied. "Why don't you just leave if you think that! See what we care!" The Hoagie yelled loudly, causing Numbuh Four to tilt his head, wondering why they were mad at each other, AGAIN!  
  
"Why should we leave? You're the stupid people who started it!" Numbuh Three replied, curling her fist within her sleeve.  
  
"Guys, guys, wait! What happened here?" Numbuh Four asked standing in the middle. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 5 started yelling, and Numbuh Four covered his ears. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!?" He yelled. Everyone stopped and was silent, until Numbuh Three sneezed. They were still a little sick from yesterday, afterall.   
  
"Numbuh Four's right, we shouldn't be fighting. We're the Kids Next Door, and not to mention friends. Let's just forget about it and eat breakfast." Numbuh One stated, yawning.  
  
"Numbuh Five agrees." Numbuh Five stated, stretching, "It's time to chow down."  
  
Numbuhs Two, Three, and Four nodded, and they all awaited their turn to pour some cereal. Eating in silence as they did didn't support healing their friendship at all. After a breakfast of glaring at eachother, they just left to their rooms.

* * *

"Stupid Numbuh Two!" Numbuh Three yelled, kicking a teddy bear that conveniently had goggles across the room. "Stupid Numbuh One! Always bossin' people around!" She yelled again, kicking another bear with sunglasses. Another teddy bear that was orange sat in the corner with a confused look on its face.  
  
"Ooh! Just because we're boys we can push girls around! Well, one of these days me and Numbuh Five aren't gonna take it anymore!" Kuki sighed, sitting on her bed. "We were friends... What's happening?"

* * *

"Numbuh Three always gets her way... It's so unfair..." Numbuh Two mumbled as he read his comic book, tossing and turning to find a comfortable position on his chair, "She's such a baby... And Numbuh Five, she's so pushy! Just because they're girls doesn't mean we have to go easy on them! If it was Yipper facing a female vision...Ooh would they be in trouble!" Hoagie then started punching and kicking the air as if he was the Flying Yipper.

* * *

"Argh..." Numbuh Five mumbled, punching her couch, "How could Numbuh Five lose her cool like that? She's nevuh been so tense before... Goin' off on Numbuh One and Numbuh Two like that..."

* * *

"Who's the leaders of these missions, hmm Numbuh Five? Numbuh One! And do you know what Numbuh One thinks, Numbuh Three? Both you AND Numbuh Five are just stupid girls who don't realize what they're doing!" Numbuh One yelled, throwing the book he was reading down.

* * *

Numbuh Four just punched his punching bag as he always did when he was alone and bored. "I don't get it... It was like this just a few weeks ago... We almost broke up our team because of that! Argh!" With one final punch, he dropped onto the floor, pounding his fist into the cement of his floor.

* * *

"What do you mean, it's because we're girls!?" Numbuh Five yelled, grabbing Numbuh Three's wrist. "Common, do ya wanna leave this time, Numbuh Three?"  
  
"You bet, Numbuh Five! We're leavin'!" Numbuh Three stated, grabbing a whistle and blowing it, as a group of hamsters went into her room and brought out the truckloads of stuffed animals, "And the hamsters are comin' with us!"  
  
"Where are you guys goin'?" Numbuh Four asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Anywhere but here with you arrogant guys!" Numbuh Five replied, Numbuh Three nodded.  
  
"Yeah! Girls are better, anyways!" Numbuh Three stated, as Numbuh 1, 2, and 4 shouted, "What!?"  
  
"Then get out of my tree house!" Numbuh One yelled, pointing to the exit.  
  
"You've been spending WAAY too much time with Numbuh 86..." Numbuh Two stated.  
  
"Fine, leave! But you won't be a part of the Kids Next Door anymore!" Numbuh Four yelled, now angered and agreeing with Numbuhs 1 and 2 from the "Girls are better, anyways!" comment.  
  
"Fine!" They both shouted, leaving. The last thing heard of the girls after the door slammed was, "Numbuh Five, where do we go now?"  
  
The boys just stared at the door and the stuffed animal Numbuh Three left behind silently.  
  
"Um, guys, did Numbuh Three and Numbuhb Five just leave the Kids Next Door?" Numbuh Two asked to the silent room.  
  
"Perhaps..." Numbuh one replied, sighing afterwards.  
  
"Oh, man. How did this happen...?" Numbuh Four wondered out loud, picking up the stuffed animal and squeezing it, "We've gotta get them back!"

* * *

I am glad I finally revised this chapter. :3 It's nice and long, compared to how it used to be. It also makes more sense, well, at least to me! 


	2. HELP

I Miss You  
  
Summary: The KND are now 11, and the three boys, (Numbuh 1, 2, and 4) and the two girls, (Numbuh 3 and 5) have a fight over which sex is better, males or females?, causing Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) and Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) to leave the KND! Oh no!  
  
.:Welcome to the second chapter of I Miss You! Thank you for the reviews! I have replied to them at the end! Please, continue to RR! But please do not flame, just point out where improvement is needed. Just like the reviewers in Chapter 1 did! Okies? Yay! Now onward! BTW, I HHHAAADDD to put Numbuh 86 in here! -glomps her- She's suu silly! .:.

* * *

Chapter Two - Operation:_ H.E.L.P.  
  
HAMSTERS _

_ESPECIALLY _

_LOVE _

_PRINCESSES_

* * *

"Okie, now what, Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Three asked, perkily as always.  
  
"Numbuh Five doesn't know. But we're no longer a part of that horrible boy-ruled group called the Kids Next Door! We are back to just Kuki and Abby." Numbuh Five, erm, Abby replied.  
  
"Abby?" Numbuh, erm, Kuki asked, holding her sleeve up to her chin.  
  
"Yes?" Abby replied, unsure of why she randomly said her name.  
  
"I really, really, really liked fightin' grown-ups! And Numbuh 1 and 2 and 4 were good to us other then now!" Kuki stated, sniffing a bit. Already, it seemed, the regret bug has bit Kuki and Abby. And maybe even Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4.  
  
"I know, I know. But we were just arguin' and arguin'. And to be honest, I really don't know why." She replied. It seemed everyone, (including the reviewers! Nyahaha!), didn't know why they were fighting. Also, why did they get so angry, so quickly?  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I got an idea of where we should stay now and how we can still fight adults!" Kuki exclaimed, pulling Abby along for awhile.

* * *

"Weeeerrrrrrreee heeeerrrrreeeeee!" Kuki yelled, standing at the beach.  
  
"Wow, it's sure cool, but why're we here?" Abby asked, looking around. It was a beautiful beach. A KND abandoned shack was sitting there towards the East. Kuki smiled, and then dragged her to the East-side of the beach. "N-N-Numbuh Three! Where are you, I mean Kuki, where are you taking me?"  
  
"Oh..." Abby answered to herself, as Kuki smiled and pointed to a large shack, with KND written on it, but it was very faded away. Kuki then took out a pink marker, and over the "K" in KND, she wrote a "G".  
  
"G?" Abby asked, her finger on her lips in question.  
  
"Girls Next Door! Girls Next Door!" Kuki answered, taking a walkie- talkie out of her pocket and mumbled something into it.  
  
"Girls Next Door, hmm? Catchy. Numbuh Five likes, as long as she can be Numbuh Five again." Replied Abby, smirking with ideas running through her capped head.  
  
"Okay, Numbuh Five! But I wanna be Numbuh One this time! Ahem!" Kuki stated, clearing her throat, then in a horrible British accent, she continued, "All right! I am Numbuh One and the leaduh of the Gurls Next Door!" Kuki laughed, and then Abby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, Numbuh One. Ditch the accent."  
  
"Okie dokie, smokie! Wow, they came quick!" Kuki yelled, pointing to the helicopter landing. Hamsters were piloting, and it appeared they were the hamsters from the KND Tree House that they used to live in. "Since the hamsters are my friends, they decided to help us, Numbuh Five!" Numbuh, erm, One announced. (And remember, Kuki is now called Numbuh One in the new GND.) The hamsters brought out all of Kuki's stuffed animals and the rest of her junk, a long with Abby's, and other stuff they needed for the GND.  
  
"Now, since the GND is official..." Numbuh Five started, "I got some phone calls to do..." Abby dialed, and as soon as the phone picked up, "Yes, is Fanny, erm, Numbuh 86 of a certain male-ruled organization there?"  
  
"Yaaaaaay! We rock! Boys stink!" Kuki announced, swinging her stuffed animals in the air.

* * *

"Wait 'n see, guys, they'll come crawlin' back to us like little dogs with their tails between their legs!" Wally (Numbuh Four), of the KND, announced.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Numbuh Four? Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five seemed pretty mad..." Hoagie (Numbuh Two) replied, unaware of Numbuh One (of the KND) was boiling in anger.  
  
"I swear, if Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five don't come back soon, I'm gonna...I'm gonna... ARGH! Why didn't I do anything about this..." Nigel (Numbuh One) yelled. He felt he was the one to blame, he is first in command, after all.  
  
"Yeah, I remember how it used to be." Hoagie started, going into a flashback.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"...Happy Birthday dear Kuki! Happy Birthday to you!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 sang. Two years ago, Numbuh 3 wanted to lead a mission. One year ago, she wanted Numbuh Four to dress up as a Rainbow Monkey. And at her 12th birthday, she wasn't sure what she wanted, so the KND threw her a party.  
  
"Thanks, guys! This is the best birthday, everrrrrr!" Kuki yelled, happily. She threw her arms around all of her friends. Wally blushed, and he sure didn't mind. He and all of the spies of the KND know he has a crush on Kuki. Besides his noted stupidity, could it be his weak spot..?  
  
"You guys are the best of friends anyone could eva' want!" Kuki exclaimed, as Numbuh Five smiled.  
  
"You're right. We have an unrivaled friendship." Abby stated, hugging her.  
  
"That's right! Because we are the KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Nigel exclaimed, patriotic as ever.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"...But we aren't anymore... It's not the same without them." Nigel stated, curling his overly-large fists, "We need to get Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five back!"  
  
"Well, then operation F.R.O.G. will begin now!" Hoagie stated.

* * *

.:Review Replies! .:.  
  
Numbuh 9gtG - Thank you for reading! And I did! .  
  
Rini124 - I'm glad! And you will!  
  
Kawaii34girl - Thank you for noticing! The KND were supposed to be overly tense and easy to anger, which is not like them! That is a MAAAJJJJOOOORRR part of the story! I was trying to get chapter one out as soon as possible, so that's why it kind of rushed in. Maybe if I get some time I will lengthen it! Thank you for the review!  
  
Anonymous - Thank you uberly! I appreciate it lots!  
  
Ahhelga - Ahem, yes. None of us would be here without both our mums and our dads. (Note, I am not British, I just like the word "mum"! Ehehehehe!) Thank you for reviewin'!  
  
-slurps down ramen noodles- Await the next chapter soon! . Cherish every day! Ooh, yes! F.R.O.G. stands for Forever Ruling Our Girls. Is healing of friendships or more feuding approaching? You're guess isn't as good as mine, but still, I wanted to let you be curious about the next chapter! . 


	3. FROG

* * *

I Miss You  
  
Summary: The KND are now 12, and the three boys, (Numbuh 1, 2, and 4) and the two girls, (Numbuh 3 and 5) have a fight over which sex is better, males or females?, causing Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) and Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) to leave the KND! Oh no!  
  
.:Welcome to the third chapter of I Miss You! Thank you for the reviews! I have replied to them at the end! Please, continue to RR! But please do not flame, just point out where improvement is needed. Just like the reviewers in the previous chapters did! Okies? Yay! Now onward! Yeah! It's Summer Break now! Skkkeewwwwlls Ouuuuuttt Fooooorrrr Thhhheeee Summmmmmmmuuuh! -sings crappily- Aww, but next year I'll be a freshmen. Darn high school. But at least now I'll have more time to write! (Except on Wed., since I'll be going to either Cedar Point or Geauga Lake then. They're one of the only cool things in Ohio. But I'm waay to scared to ride the Millennium Force or Top Thrill Dragster! .;;) .:.

* * *

Chapter Three - Operation: F.R.O.G.  
  
F.OREVER  
  
R.ULING  
  
O.UR  
  
G.IRLS?

* * *

"Finally, I cannot believe I didn't think of this! It's genius, Numbuh Three!" Fanny, formerly Numbuh 86 of the KND, stated, patting Kuki, Numbuh 1 of the GND, on the back.  
  
"Thank you! But I'm Numbuh One, now!" Kuki stated, "What Numbuh are you?"   
  
"I'm good with 86, ma'm!" Fanny exclaimed, as if she was talking to a Military Sergeant.  
  
"Ok! As your first mission, Numbuh 86, you will be re-commisioning, rather then de-commisioning." Abby stated, since Numbuh 1 put her in charge of the missions.  
  
"Yes, ma'm! Finally, an organization with people who actually think! We will forever rule over the Kids Next Door!" Fanny stated, pulling out her phone and calling ALL of the girls of the Kids Next Door.

* * *

"Hello?" Nigel answered, picking up the phone in their plane. They were going to go find Abby and Kuki, but they had no idea where to start other then the Rainbow Monkey factory, since Wally suggested, "All those dumb girls go to that stupid Rainbow Monkey place. Why not look there for Numbuh Three and Five?"  
  
"Who is it?" Hoagie asked, but received no answer other then the "shhh" from Nigel.  
  
"I wonder if it has anything to do with Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five..." Wally whispered, as Hoagie nodded.  
  
"Well, thank you, Numbuh 587. This surely was a great deal of information. Keep up the good work." Was the last thing Nigel said before he hung up. He then sighed, and told Hoagie to go to the Beach rather then the Rainbow Monkey Factory,  
  
"But why?" Hoagie questioned, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"It seems a major portion of the female members of the Kids Next Door has all flocked to the Beach. I'm assuming Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 5 had something to do with this." Nigel replied, sighing once again and putting his hand on his bald head.  
  
"This is ridiculous! How could just them two be able to recruit almost all of the girls!?" Hoagie asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Ah, who cares!? They're just stupid girls!" Wally stated, folding his arms.  
  
"You're right, Numbuh Four, but they are needed. I'm not sure how, but my father claims I would not exist without my mother. As you wouldn't without your mother. The world of females is a very scary and confusing one to us guys, as Numbuh Two and I have noted when we visited Numbuh Five's house. But, they are an important peice in the circle of life..." Numbuh One started, before he was interrupted by a voice on the screen on the control panel on their ship.  
  
"Yeah, and you need us to save your butts!" A female member of the KND stated. She had straight brown hair and was obviously of the African race and had beautiful amber eyes. She was wearing a sweater that said "KND" and had pink-tinted glasses. (Cute, no? . I would tackle her out of exitement if she was real!) "I am one of the few female KND members that have not converted to the Girls Next Door. It appears Numbuh Three, Numbuh Five, and Numbuh 86 are the creators of the new organization and are a minor threat to us, because they serve the same purpose, other then the fact they do not allow members of the opposite sex to join." Numbuh 457 explained, with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Girls Next Door? Who the heck thought of that!?" Wally yelled, now starting to get angry.  
  
"There's no time to worry about that, Numbuh Four, a majority of the KND is gone and without them, we will lose the fight against adu-" Nigel replied, but at the end of "adults" his voice cracked. "Well, that was strange..." He wondered to himself, "Must be the anger."  
  
"We're here, guys. Time to show those girls what we got." Wally stated, looking out the window to see all the girls, the pink and purple, and the Rainbow Monkeys! (Gasp! LOL!) He stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
  
"Don't you think we need reinforcements?" Hoagie asked, sweating at the huge amount of girls.  
  
"Good, err, thinking Numbuh Two." Numbuh one stated, typing randomly on his keyboards, which ordered all the KND members to report to the Beach.  
  
The three boys came out, equipped with the majority of all girls' weaknesses: Insects, Mud, Sloppy Joes, and awful smells. All of the girls approached, Numbuh 1, 5, and 86 in front.  
  
"So, ya boys decided to show up, didja?" Numbuh 86 questioned with a smirk. The boys gulped.  
  
"Y-you g-girls beware. Y-ya know w-we are armed and n-not afraid to f-fire!" Hoagie announced, closing his eyes when 86 took a step towards him.  
  
"Oh, really?" Abby asked, putting her hands on her hips, smirking as well.  
  
"Who's the true leader of this organization? It's Cree, isn't it?" Nigel asked, holding his gun out.  
  
"Nope!" Kuki yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
"Then who is it?" Wally asked.  
  
"It's me!" Kuki stated, still bouncing.  
  
"What!?!?!" All three boys yelled, their jaws dropping.  
  
"Yup! Aren't I a good lead--- WHOA!" Kuki yelled as Wally grabbed her overly-large sleeve and dragged her to the ship.  
  
"Kuki, let's just go home, all right?" He ordered, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Sure, Numbuh Four!" She replied perkily.  
  
"They have our leader! CHARGE, GIRLS!" Fanny ordered, as the pink helmetted girls tackled Wally and carried Kuki above them.  
  
"Wheeeee!" Kuki yelled, thinking as if she was on a ride.  
  
"I just want things to go back to normal again..." Nigel mumbled, slapping his head.  
  
"Do we have any hope of getting them back?" Hoagie asked, as he and Nigel were tied with rope by the "rabid" girls.  
  
Nigel smirked, an idea popping in his head, "Yes, we do Numbuh Two, we do. We shall use the enemy against itself. And that enemy's name begins with an L."  
  
"You mean...?" Hoagie asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Yes. Lizzie." Nigel replied, the word "Lizzie" seeming to echo into the distance.

* * *

.:Review Time!:.  
  
Rini124 - Thank yaz! .  
  
Kate - Yes, stupid indeed! -evil smirk-  
  
Anonymous - Thank you suuuu much! I appreciate your feedback!  
  
Ahhelga/Pauline - Fanny kicks major arse! You could never have a KND boys vs. girls fic without her!  
  
Other person - Um, okay...? 0o;;  
  
Man, do dreams SUCK! I am mad at the guy I used to like, well, I'm trying to forget about him. And, a few weeks ago, I foolishly proved to myself that he would be a great guy to get married to, but I don't really want a boyfriend right now. (Geezums, that's embarrassing.) But anyways, I prayed to God, "Please let me have a dream with the guy that I'm going to marry if I know him already, and if I don't let there be any animal there instead." To prove to myself I won't ever marry him or like him again. And guess what? I had TWO dreams! The first one was incredibly gross and I would have to rate this "R" for just telling you about it! If I was perverted and horny, I would've liked it. Also, we were in a like Kaufmann's in the mall. That's all I'm gonna say. Oh yes, he was in it. --;; And in the second one, he got hit by a car! ;; I know how that feels, because I was recently hit by a car as well. I was eating Calcium Tablets (TUMS), and he was suddenly sitting my carpet, all beat up, and he asked for one because he said he was sick. Other stuff happened in there, but I didn't find out he got hit by a car until the end. GAH!! I AM NOT MARRYING HIM, GOD, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?! I probably will marry him. -.-;;  
  
Praying to God really works for me, because as soon as hit the ground when I got hit I prayed and I was fine, I foolishly prayed and got what I wanted, unfortunately, and once I prayed for good hair the next day and about twenty people randomly came up to me and said how cute my hair was!  
  
I'll just have to wait and see who I get married to to prove that God = Real. I'm pretty sure he is, I have no reason to doubt him yet. But, feel free to stick to your own religion! I am not the Oh-Holy-FanFic.Net-Converter! He He! Sorry, I just felt like blabbing this to some people. 


	4. GIRLS RULE

I Miss You  
  
Summary: Now the KND and GND are at war! Eek! But a certain someone will save the day like she has in the past! Lizzie! But unfortunately, she bares bad news to Numbuhs 1-5.  
  
.:Welcome to the fourth chapter of I Miss You! Thank you for the reviews! I have replied to them at the end! Please, continue to RR! But please do not flame, just point out where improvement is needed. Just like the reviewers in the previous chapters did! Okies? Yay! I'm SOOOO happy it's Summer! Now I will most likely get these chapters out by a decent rate! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! :D .:.

* * *

Chapter Four - Operation: G.I.R.L.S. R.U.L.E.  
  
G.IGGLING

I.GNORANT

R.OMANTIC

L.AME

S.ENORITA

R.ELISHES

U.NFORTUNATE

L.OSERS'

E.NDING

* * *

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 were tied up by a group of girls led by Numbuh 86. A group of girls pulled the cages on a cart to the basement of the abandoned KND shack, which happened to be large, and was now the GND headquarters.  
  
"Ok, Group A, start on building the bedrooms and kitchen of our headquarters... Group B, you start on our technology... Group C," Abby started, reading off a clipboard Numbuh 86 had set up for the GND.  
  
"Numbuh Five, should my group start on the Paris GND headquarters?" A girl with a French accent asked Abby. Now, remember, the majority of the girls from all around the world that were members of the KND are here, so lucky for them it is a large beach they're at. But it's still quite crowded. Abby, Kuki, and Fanny have already given out other leading positions, since the GND is not a 3-woman job.  
  
"Sure, Numbuh 5 says knock yoself out..." Abby replied, getting back to her list, "Now, Group C, you start out on the bathrooms and food storage areas, and Group D you..."  
  
"Numbuh One! Our spies have confirmed that all of the KND male operatives and rebelling female operatives are on their way here!" Numbuh 86 exclaimed, panicking. "We haven't got much technology built yet! What are we gonna do!?"  
  
"Well, just do what we used to do in the KND!" Kuki replied, putting down her Rainbow Monkey book.  
  
"Good thinking, Numbuh One, but what if that fails? I know how stupid boys can be to fall for girls around the age of 12, but many of the operatives are 8 and 9, and quite fiesty!" Numbuh 86 replied, for once worried about boys.  
  
"I dunno then!" Kuki replied, not realizing how hard the job she took was.  
  
"Numbuh One, ma'm, we have taken the prisoners to the basement!" An operative announced to Kuki.  
  
"What prisoners?" She asked, forgetting about what happened a few hours ago.  
  
"KND operatives Numbuh 1, 2, and 4." She replied, as Kuki gasped.  
  
"Oh no! Our friends!" She yelled, now remembering her dear friends being thrown into cages.  
  
"Numbuh One, are you crazy? Don't you remember the fight we had?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah, but one big fight can't completely erase all of our friendship!" Kuki replied, patrioticly.  
  
"Numbuh Five has been puzzled by why we snapped so easily..." Abby admitted, as a steamed 86 approached.  
  
"Well, it's too late to say ya' sorry, girls! Look!" She yelled, as many helicoptors and ships landed, past operatives spewing out with all sorts of weapons.  
  
"I guess I'll hafta do whatever I can..." Kuki stated, as 86 slapped her fuzzy helmet on her head and said, "Thatta girl!" But confusingly, Kuki ran in the opposite direction of where the attackers were coming from, the warehouse!

* * *

"GIRLS! ATTTTTAAAAACCCCCKKKK!" Numbuh 86 yelled into a megaphone, as KND members and ex-KND members fought with one another, including 86. But Abby followed Kuki, her long-time friend.  
  
86 looked around, "Numbuh One? Numbuh Five?" She asked, spinning around. She then spotted them running towards the warehouse, "Oh, no ya don't!" She yelled, chasing after them, "There is no way I'm lettin my dream be crushed so easily!"

* * *

"I'm sooo glad I found you guys!" Kuki exclaimed, looking for a way to get them out of the cages.  
  
"Yeah, Numbuh 5 too. And Numbuh 5 is very sorry for gettin ticked so fast, too." Abby stated, trying to look for a key.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting angered so quickly..." Hoagie apologized, rubbing the back of his goggles.  
  
"Meh too, it was pretty cruddy of me to automatically take my genduh's side."Wally admitted, Nigel nodded, and the girls smiled.  
  
"So you're not mad at us anymore?" Nigel asked, his mad face lightening up.  
  
"Nope!" Kuki and Abby replied, happily.  
  
"Good, we're all fine now. But we still have this GND problem..." Nigel stated, "And...OH MY GOSH! LIZZIE!" He yelled, as booms and crashes and, "I'm coming, Nigey!" was heard.  
  
"Lizzie!?" The remaining four asked, as Nigel shook his head in embarassment, since he assumed Lizzie was going to kill everyone. The whole Earth felt as if it was the Apocolypse before it was finally silent. Lucky for Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby the cages broke open from all the rumbling.  
  
They stepped outside to see KND and GND agents scattered all over the ground, sleeping, as Lizzie stood at the top of a sand mountain, laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Hi Lizzie!" Kuki exclaimed, waving.  
  
"L-Lizzie, h-how did you?" Nigel questioned, as Lizzie whispered, "Shh!" and put a finger on his lips.  
  
"It's a secret!" She whispered into his ear, as she smirked, "Now come to my birthday party to make it up to me! It's this Wedsnesday!!" She stated, handing him an invitation.  
  
"Come to Lizzie's Thirteenth Birthday Party!" Abby read off the invitation, lifting a brow in question.  
  
"T-thirteenth Birthday Party!?" Nigel asked in surprise, "L-Lizzie, you're...?"  
  
"Almost a teenager now, yup! Isn't that coooool, Nigey?" Lizzie asked as Numbuhs 2 and 4 burst out laughing.  
  
"Of course it's not cool, you dope! The KND HATES teenagers!" Wally replied, laughing. Lizzie's eyes filled with tears and her lips quivered.  
  
"I-is this true, Nigey?" She asked, not really wanting to know the truth.  
  
"Sadly, yes. After that party, you and I are enemies..." Nigel stated, sadly. He had noticed certain "changes" in the physical characteristics of Lizzie which made him like her more, but he never summed it up that it was because she was 12, almost 13.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Lizzie screamed, bawling. Kuki sniffed out of simpathy, Wally and Hoagie tried to hold in their laughs, and Abby just shook her head as both Lizzie and Nigel were crushed.

* * *

.:Reviews!! :D:.  
  
Kate - Yup! I hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Shadow929 - Wow, you got my plot exactly for this chapter! xD  
  
Ahhelga/Pauline - Grrrrr! How dare you support me and...HIM! -tackles- Just kidding! Thank you sooo much for your nice words!  
  
Pikastarr/Orange Hoody - Yay! You reviewed! Of course, just for you! xD!


	5. WAKE UP

I Miss You  
  
Summary: Trying to wake up Numbuh Three is a harder task then Numbuh Four realized. A good chapter for 3/4 fans!  
  
.:Welcome to the fifth chapter of I Miss You! Thank you for the reviews! I have replied to them at the end! Please, continue to RR! But please do not flame, just point out where improvement is needed. Just like the reviewers in the previous chapters did! Okies? Wow, did I spit this chapter out fast! I knew I wanted to add some 3/4 in this story! (It is my favorite couple, after all!) And don't worry, there's more to come! I cannot WAIT to write the chapter on Lizzie's birthday party! It's going to be uberly fun! ENJOY! :D  
  
P.S.- I am going to lengthen the first chapter and fix minor errors! YAY!.:.

* * *

  
  
Chapter Five - Operation: W.A.K.E. - U.P.  
  
W.AKING

A.

K.UKI (is)

E.XTREMELY

U.N

P.LEASANT

* * *

"Well, I, um, err... Lizzie! Please..." Nigel mumbled over the bawling Lizzie, trying to find some way to comfort her.  
  
"Lizzie, give Numbuh One a break and just enjoy your time still being twelve!" Hoagie suggested, trying anything to get Lizzie to shut up.  
  
"B-But Nigey and I can't like eachother anymore once I'm thirteen! A- And -hiccup- I c-can't live without Nigey!" Lizzie revealed, as her crying got worse. It appeared Numbuh Three (Kuki) started crying as well.  
  
"Numbuh 3?" Wally asked, wondering why the heck she was crying. He understood Lizzie's "feelings" for Nigel, well, um, sort of. But he was clueless on Kuki.  
  
"I-It's... Just... Soooo sad! Lizzie loves Numbuh One soooooo much... And once she's thirteen, they can't be friends anymore!" Kuki stated, crying less then Lizzie, but crying none the less. Unfortunately, this made Lizzie's wailing worse.  
  
"It's rediculous that dey can't be friends anymore just cuz the nutcase is thirteen!" Wally stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, Numbuh One, you can still be friends with Lizzie after her party! We won't tell Numbuh 86!" Hoagie suggested, Abby, Kuki, and Wally nodding in agreement.  
  
"Psssch. We tell here EVERYTHING, anyways. We just loooove Numbuh 86..." Wally whispered sarcastically.  
  
"WE'RE MORE THEN JUST FRIENDS, GOGGLE FACE!" Lizzie yelled, angry and about to yell more before Nigel interrupted her.  
  
"No, wait, Lizzie. Thanks, guys, but I can't let you do that. As much as I hate and utterly despise that rule in this case, rules are rules and if people chose which rules they wanted to follow, the world would be a mess." Nigel stated, shaking his head in disappointment. The other KND members sighed as Lizzie flopped on the ground and continued crying.  
  
"But look at it dis way, Lizzie, Numbuh One's birthday is comin' up, too! It won't be THAAAT long until you're BOTH thirteen." Abby stated, smiling, "Then you two lovebirds can be happy again!"  
  
"Good thinking, Numbuh Five! See, Lizzie! We won't be enemies for long! And I promise to spend the next five days just with you!" Nigel replied, making Lizzie smile like she never had before.  
  
"Ooooh, Nigey! That's a great idea!" Lizzie cheered before tackling him with a big hug.  
  
"Now that that's settled, let's go back to the tree house. Numbuh Five's diein' for some nachos." Abby stated as Lizzie went home and the KND went home.  
  
"Uhhh, guys, what are we going to do about all the sleeping operatives?" Hoagie asked, as everyone groaned.  
  
"Numbuh Two, it's been too long of a day. Let it wait until tomorrow..." Nigel replied, staring at a lightly snoring Kuki, sleeping in the corner of the ship.

* * *

"Numbuh Three, are you awake? Numbuh Three!" Wally whispered, poking Kuki, "We're home!"  
  
"Numbuh Five has a feeling you're not gonna wake her up." Abby stated, folding her arms. Nigel and Hoagie already ran inside the tree house to get some much-needed sleep.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Watch me. NNNUUUMMMBBBUUUHHH TTTHHHRRREEE!!! WAKE UP!" Wally yelled, shaking her back in forth. And all he got for a reply was some mumbling about Rainbow Monkeys. "Stupid Rainbow Monkeys..." He growled, not willing to give up.  
  
"Try until the cows come home, Numbuh Four, but it's just not gonna work." Abby mused, curious to know what he was going to try next. "Trust me, you've just gotta let dat girl wake up on her own or die tryin'. I took me FOREVUH to figure out what woke her up"  
  
"Hmph! That's what you say! I bet I can wake her up in a minute!" Wally replied, loving a good challenge thrown at him.  
  
"Suit yoself..." Abby mumbled.  
  
"Look, Rainbow Monkeys!" Wally shouted, but no luck. He actually tried many things. "NUMBUH THREE! Puh-leeeeaaaase wake up!" "Your mum's callin'!" "I'll play dress up with ya!"  
  
"You can put your stuffed animals in my room..." Wally bargained musically, and it appeared that Kuki was waking up!  
  
...But she just turned over.  
  
"Good luck, Numbuh Four! Numbuh Five's leavin' to get some nachos then hittin' the hay." Abby called out, leaving the plane's garage and entering the kitchen.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatevuh." Wally mumbled, "Guess I really do have to wake her up..."  
  
"AHHH!" Wally yelled out of anger and slapping his forehead, "WHY. WON'T. YOU. WAKE. UP!" He just stared down at the sleeping Kuki and sighed, finally giving up and decided to carry her up to her room.

* * *

"There." Wally sighed, placing Kuki on their living room couch. Kuki remained sound asleep, head ontop of her hands and still snoring lightly. Wally was too tired to carry her to her room, so he plopped on the couch as well to take a break.  
  
Abby noticed this, and came in, eating her last nacho. "So, you still haven't figured it out yet, have ya?"  
  
"Can you just tell me already?" Wally asked, semi-annoyed.  
  
"Nope, Numbuh Five's tuckered out..." Abby stated, before heading to her room.  
  
"Fine, I'll just watch tv until I figure it out..." Wally mumbled, turning on a children's network. "I-I-I'll figyuh it out eventually..." He mumbled, yawning. He then fell asleep, his head on the other side of the couch.  
  
"RED AND ORANGE... PINK AND BLUE... RAINBOW MONKEYS RAINBOW MONKEYS WE LOVE YOU!" The tv sang, and Kuki shot straight up. It seemed instead of an annoying screech like most alarm clocks had, Kuki's played the Rainbow Monkey theme.  
  
"Gah... What time is it?" Kuki asked, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, she looked next to her and saw a sleeping Wally, curled up in a ball. "Aww, how cute! I don't wanna wake him..." Kuki yawned again, and then took him to his room in her arms.

* * *

Kuki placed him on his wrestling match after the tough challenge of not dropping Wally while trying to get through the line-thingys of the ring. But eventually, she did it, and placed him softly on the ground.  
  
"S-s-sooo tired... Must get... to room... Ahhh..." Kuki yawned, passing out on the wrestling mat.

* * *

.:Reviews! Yay!:.  
  
Kawaii34girl - Guess what!? The next few chapters have quite a bunch of 1/Lizzie AND 3/4 stuff! :3 I hope you like it!  
  
Shadow929 - I agree, they should've regreted more, but I wanted to get the first one out fast in hope of eventually re-doing, like I will! I'm fixing a lot of stuff! Thanks! 


	6. SOAP

I Miss You  
  
Summary: Numbuh Four has a LOOOONG morning talking to his conscience about Numbuh Three! Major 3/4 fluffness! o S.O.A.P., signs. of. aging. present.!!  
  
.:Welcome to the sixth chapter of I Miss You! Just so you know, the "I Miss You" won't come until the final chapters of the story. I was going to make this one big Girls vs. Boys fic, but I knew the idea wouldn't be good because the KND couldn't be mad at each other for long. BUT, it's now a more 3/4 and 1/Lizzie fluff story! But I'm only going to change the genre later!  
  
P.S.- I have yet to lengthen the first chapter, but I am planning on fixing minor errors in previous chapters. (Like saying the KND are now 11 instead of 12 and not underlining the I Miss You...):.

* * *

Chapter Six - Operation: S.O.A.P.  
  
S.IGNS

O.F

A.GING.

P.RESENT

* * *

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Numbuh Five's alarm clock screeched, making her groan, and not wanting to get up. She sighed, putting on her house coat. "Betta' check and see if Numbuh Four got her to bed 'aight..." She mumbled to herself with a yawn, dragging her feet. "Numbuh Three? You in there?" She asked, rapping on the door. She opened it, and the bedspread on Kuki's plush bed was still made, and she knew that Kuki made her bed AFTER she got dressed and AFTER breakfast. "Hmm, no Numbuh Three. Maybe Numbuh Four really did give up on her and leave her in tha livin' room?"  
  
Numbuh Five slowly made her way to the living room, fluffy white slippers scuffing on the carpeting and wood floors. " Hmm... No Numbuh Three..." She stated, staring at the television left on the children's' network, "It's too early for 'er to be in tha kitchen... And she's not in her room... Hmm... Where else should Numbuh Five look?" Abby asked herself, until she gasped, an idea popping in her head, "If Numbuh Four was responsible for 'er, he would know!" So, she decided to take a trip to Wally's room, not expecting Kuki to be sleeping there for the night.

* * *

"Hmm? Huh? What?" Wally grumbled, sitting up on his wrestling mat as his own alarm clock went off. He shook his head after imagining he just saw Numbuh Three snoring slightly. "Wait, Numbuh Three!? What are you doing here!?!" He asked, shaking her back and forth.  
  
"Hmmm..." Was all she mumbled, going back to snoring softly.  
  
"GAH! Why. Won't. You. Wake. Up!?" Wally yelled, shaking her up and down after he picked her up so she was sitting up, facing him, but still asleep. "Oh yah, that doesn't work. Man, this is embarrassin'... I hope I didn't talk about 'er in ma sleep. Oh if anyone EVA' found out, I'd be..." Wally rambled to himself until he heard knocking on his door. "Toast?"  
  
"Numbuh Four, where's Numbuh Three?" Abby asked, sounding as if she had ideas in her head. Wally's eyes grew large as Kuki flopped down on him and hugged him, maybe because she thinks he's a stuffed animal?  
  
"Ah, no!" He gasped as he tried to get Kuki off of him, face flushed in embarrassment. "Think, Numbuh Four, think! How does Numbuh Three wake up in the morning anyways!?" He asked himself, as Numbuh Five repeatedly asked for an answer.  
  
"How do you wake up, stupid!?" Wally's conscience answered, crossing his arms.  
  
"The alarm clock?" He answered himself, not quite sure.  
  
"Yeah. So how do you think she wakes up?"  
  
"With an alarm clock! But, hey! Wouldn't she've woke up to mine, too?" He asked, gulping at the sound of Numbuh Five trying to knock down the door and get Numbuh Three off of him. " Cruddy girls... Always ruinin' everything..." He mumbled out loud.  
  
"What kind of alarm clock does she have? Does it play a different SOUND then yours?" The conscience questioned, as Wally snapped his fingers.  
  
"That's it! She has a cruddy Rainbow Monkey clock! She must wake up to the Rainbow Monkey song!" He yelled, as Numbuh Five replied beyond the door, "So, ya finally figured out how to wake 'er. Big deal. BUT WHERE IS SHE!?"  
  
"See!? If ya'd use me and think mo' often, Numbuh Four, ya wouldn't be called the "The Stupid" memba' of Kids Next Door, would ya?" The conscience asked, being ignored as Wally tried to figure out a way to wake her up without Numbuh Five hearing him.  
  
"Ok, self, what's worse, having Numbuh Five find ya with Numbuh Three all ova' you with a red face, or have Numbuh Five hear ya sing the Rainbow Monkey song!?" He asked furiously, the door on it's last leg.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?" Nigel asked, still in his red #1 jammies, "You woke me up, Numbuh Five!"  
  
"Numbuh Four was in charge of puttin' Numbuh Three to bed last night and I don't know where 'e is!" Abby replied, as Nigel nodded and helped her break down the door.  
  
"JUST DO SOMETHING!!" His conscience replied, as Wally went with the song.  
  
"Rainbow Monkeys, err, um, Rainbow Monkeys, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm and blahdy blah blah. Stupid and annoyin' girly crud. Rainbow Monkeys, uh, um, Rainbow Monkeys, I hate you?" Wally guessed, not really knowing how the song went, but just the tune from after seeing the Rainbow Monkey movie.  
  
"Numbuh Four! I always knew you liked Rainbow Monkeys!" Kuki cheered, hugging him some more, and adding to the blush level on his face.  
  
"I only sang that so you'd wake up! And what are ya doin' here!?" He asked, running into the bathroom and smearing toothpaste on his face to cover the redness.  
  
"I...Dunno." Kuki replied, yawning.  
  
Abby and Nigel finally busted through the door, hands on her hips and wanting an answer from Wally, until she noticed Kuki sitting there, dressed in the same green sweater that Fanny put a "GND" sticker on. "What are ya doin' in here, Numbuh Three !?" She asked, staring at Wally with toothpaste all over himself.  
  
"I asked that already, and it seems that sleepin' beauty ova' there doesn't rememba' nor does she wake up easily!" Wally yelled, flustered.  
  
"Do I wake up by a kiss, Numbuh Four? Like sleeping beauty?" Kuki asked in Wally's blush level was at maximum. Abby and Nigel already decoded all the hints: Wally, " The Tough Kid", had a crush on the girly and flirtatious Kuki.  
  
"I-I wouldn't know..." He mumbled, walking into the bathroom. "Now, get outta ma' room. I'm takin' a showuh." "God knows I need it..." He mumbled to himself after he turned on the faucet and looked at his minty-fresh face in the cracked mirror where he had punched into it in the past.  
  
"I think dat it is tha' first time in weeks Numbuh Four has taken a bath." Abby stated by the smell of his room.  
  
"Thank God he's washing that toothpaste off of his face and improving the atmosphere around him." Nigel mumbled.  
  
"Can we have breakfast now?" Kuki asked as the three headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Wally grabbed unto the bar of pearly white soap that was used and quite small and squeezed it as hard as he could to get out his anger. "They could've found out 'bout 'at thing I 'ave for Numbuh Three!" He growled to himself, angry. "Why the 'ell do I have ta feel this way! Why why WHY do I have ta blush every time I bump into 'er or whenevuh she gets all crazy and hugs meh!?" He asked himself as the soap flew out of his hands and into his eye. "AHHH!" He yelled, rubbing his eye.  
  
"It's what happens when ya love someone, ya know." His conscience stated.  
  
"What? It's justa crush! Ya said so yaself. Somethin' I'll get ovuh in about a week!" Wally replied.  
  
"Yes, but that was ovuh a two years ago." His conscience stated, "When you were ten."  
  
"Well, I'm twelve now. You'd think I'd be ovuh 'er by now ..." He sighed, letting the water beat down on his back.  
  
"You'll only get ovuh this if she says she doesn't like ya like that." His conscience replied.  
  
"I know this is a big 'if', but what if she DOES like me like that?" Wally asked, the blush starting to approach his cheeks again, no longer hidden by Aquafresh.  
  
"Then you'll be stuck with tha' buttaflies for a LOOONG time! Well, until ya get used to bein' in love and gettin' loved back ..." His conscience replied, seemingly laughing.  
  
"WHAT!? I won't EVUH get used ta this. Plus, I don't think Kuki could seriously love someone. Ya know? She loves everyone tha' same way. If I was actually man enough to go, "Kuki, I think I love ya..." She would probably just go, "Oh, I love you too. And Numbuh One and Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five and Lizzie and ..." Wally mimicked in his girlish voice.  
  
"Numbuh Five and Lizzie? Ya mean ya think she's bi-..." His conscience started before Wally pounded his head into the wall for such perverted thoughts.  
  
"NO! Gah! Why am I thinkin' all these stupid things! WHY AM I WASTIN' MY TIME ON A CRUDDY RAINBOW MONKEY LOVIN' GIRL!" He yelled, hoping that his fellow KND members didn't hear him.  
  
"Face it, man, you're a guy. And that's what we guys do: think about cruddy girls. We feel as if we gotta protect 'em. Ya know how it is between Numbuh One and Lizzie! And you're twelve and ya goin' in tha eighth grade next year! Then you'll be in high school..." His conscience stated, knowing he was right.  
  
"Then I'll be a cruddy teenaguh...Lucky Numbuh Three, she's so immature as it is. Lucky girl." Wally stated, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Yup. And it'll even get worse! Tha' girls will be different! And you'll think 'bout 'em even more! And you'll do all sorts of crazy stuff with your friends!" His conscience stated, making him shake his head as he turned off the faucet.  
  
"I hope that day never comes... I actually feel bad for that cruddy girl, Lizzie...Turnin' thirteen 'an all" Wally stated, drying himself off with a towel.

* * *

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Hoagie asked, digging into a bowl of sugary cereal.  
  
"I don't know. Something with Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three." Nigel replied, biting into a piece of toast.  
  
"How did you get in there, Numbuh Three?" Abby asked, lifting a brow as she unpeeled a banana.  
  
"Last night I woke up on the couch and Numbuh Four was right there next to me sleepin'. So, I brought him to bed in his room but I got really tired and fell asleep." Kuki explained while digging into the Rainbow Monkey cereal box, looking for the toy.  
  
"Oh." Abby stated, slightly disappointed there was nothing juicier. "Man, I was expectin' this craaaazzzzy night. Wait a minute, suddenly I'm interested in romance? Gah, Numbuh Five! Get a hold of yoself!" She thought to herself, shaking her head furiously.  
  
Nigel lifted his eyebrow, setting down his toast. "Numbuh Five, are you all right?" He asked. It appeared Hoagie and Kuki were staring as well.  
  
"Y-yeah, Numbuh Five's fine... She thinks..." She replied, eating some of her banana.  
  
"Yay! Purple Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki shouted, holding up a purple monkey figurine eating an orange popsicle to everyone.  
  
"Cool! What does it do? Shoot laser beams?" Hoagie asked, getting exited.  
  
"Uh, no. I actually don't know what it does." Kuki stated, staring at it while scratching her head.  
  
"That's pretty much how your other things are, Numbuh Three. You're Rainbow Monkey stuffed animals and accessories just sit there and look cute as you hug them." Hoagie explained, as Kuki gave a confused and disappointed look.  
  
Wally came in, drying his hair with a towel. He threw it on the ground before grabbing a piece of toast and sitting beside Hoagie like normally did. "Man, that was the cruddiest showuh, evuh." He stated, biting into the buttered bread.  
  
"I never really thought about it, it's just they're soooooo cute and adorable! I guess I confused my imagination with reality and got too attached..." Kuki admitted, as all the others looked at her with their jaws dropping.  
  
"So much for her bein' immature, eh?" Wally's conscience asked as he groaned, not wanting to be bothered by his conscience any more.

* * *

.:Yay! Review time!:.  
  
Becky Lucinda - Yay! Cotton! -eat them-  
  
Shadow929 - You love my story? -gasp- -tackles you- THANK YOU SOO MUCH! And, you're site is awesome! XD  
  
Pikastarr/Mel - Oh no! You're melting! xD -puts you in the freezer so you don't melt- 


	7. MOM FOR TODAY

I Miss You  
  
Summary: Now that Lizzie is turning thirteen in five days, Nigel promised to spend her last 5 days with her. When they go to the mall, they didn't expect to play Mommy and Daddy for a lost little boy. 2, 3, 4, and 5 work out the Girls Next Door vs. KND problem during   
  
.: -dances to Basket Case, an oldie but goodie!- I've decided to give a teaser of the fic I will post after this. It's going to be called, "Oh Boy." Also, it will be PURE 3/4 fluff. :D Hopefully, some of you will like this. I know people are going to get tired of all the 3/4 fics, so after Oh Boy I'm going to write the sequel to I Miss You, which will be called "Dreaming For So Long" until further notice. Here it is, a preview of "Oh Boy":  
  
Kuki smiled, and for once she was blushing! (Realize this is BEFORE Operation: E.N.D. so there really hasn't been any record of her blushing while talking/seeing Wally.) She hopped onto the swinging chair as well, making it shake a bit. "You really like me a whole lot, Numbuh Four?" Kuki asked, making the chair swing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevuh..." Wally replied, trying to ignore the subject. He sighed.  
  
"No, really. Do you like me a really really really really REALLY REALLY LOT!?" Kuki asked, out of breath from all the "really's". Wally was about to say, "Don't press your luck." but that wasn't being honest. So, he just decided to say nothing.  
  
It was Kuki's turned to sigh as she gave the chair another boost, making it swing longer. She groaned, then sighed, then groaned again. Both Wally and Kuki wanted to say something during this awkward silence. So Kuki decided to whisper, "..." :.

* * *

Chapter Seven - Operation: M.O.M. F.O.R. T.O.D.A.Y.  
  
M.ALL 

O.F

M.AYHEM

.

F.EATURING 

O.UR

R.ETCHID

.

T.ODDLER 

O.RDERING

D.AD

A.ROUND

Y.ELLOWTRAIL

* * *

"Will you guys be all right today without me?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Why? Where are you going, Numbuh One?" Hoagie asked, slurping the remaining milk from the bowl.  
  
"I... Um... Have, err, plans... At the mall... With..." Nigel mumbled, embarassed to spit out that he was spending the day at the mall with Lizzie since he promised to spend the last five days of Lizzie's preteen days with her.  
  
"Oh, yeah! He's gonna be with kissy Lizzie until her birthday!" Wally yelled, laughing at the embarassed Nigel. He just shook his head before he got up to leave.  
  
"It's ok, Numbuh One, we'll figure out someway to get those sleepin' idiots up. Just spend some good time with your girlfriend and leave it to us." Abby explained. After all, it was her idea for Nigel to spend time with her...  
  
"Thanks, Numbuh Five. I'll put you in charge for now. I'll be going now." Nigel stated, going out the door.  
  
"Bye bye!" Kuki called out.  
  
"Ok, Numbuh Two, can you create sumthin' that will wake all those kids up AND erase they're memories of this whole Girls Next Door crud?" Abby asked, as Hoagie nodded and grinned.  
  
"Yup! But I need to go to the Kids Next Door moonbase to copy the blueprint of their mind erasing thingy, so I'll need someone to come with me and help me pilot the rocket..." Hoagie stated, as Kuki jumped up and down, waving her sleeve.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna help pilot the plane! Ooh! Pick me!" Kuki shouted, smiling.  
  
"Fine, Numbuh Three, go with Numbuh Two. Numbuh Four, you bettuh go there with them too. I'll go check out 'da situation with the sleepin' kids. Meet me at the beach the MINUTE you got the machine up 'n runnin', Numbuh Two!" She ordered, putting a jet pack on her shoulders and flew out to go to the beach.  
  
"All right! I guess I'm in charge? Yeah. Numbuh Four, You take over Numbuh Five's position in the rocket as well as taking care of your own. Numbuh Three, you can help me with Numbuh One's and do your own and I'll just pilot the plane." Hoagie stated as Kuki and Wally agreed and they all went off to go copy the blue prints and rid everyone of this horrible event.

* * *

"It was so nice of you to take me to the Yellowtrail Mall, Nigey!" Lizzie stated, holding Nigel's hand as they walked into the mall.  
  
"Well, Lizzie, it is your birthday. Just pick out a FEW things you want, and they'll be your birthday present." Nigel stated, glad he didn't have to come up with something to get her, but just charge it on the Kids Next Door account!  
  
"Ooh, okay!" Lizzie yelled, dragging him into a department store. "I want to get some magazines!" She yelled, yanking his arm and bringing him towards the book and magazine aisle. "I want GirlyGirl Magazine, Wrestling Today, Celebrity Gossip, and The Weekly Teller!" She stated, handing the four magazines into her boyfriend's hands.  
  
"But, Lizzie! Why do you want the boring Newspaper and a wrestling magazine?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Wrestling Today because the Squasher is hot..." Lizzie giggled, making Nigel sigh as her upcoming age sunk into her, "and I promised my dad that I'd get him the newspaper!"  
  
"Oh, okay. Where do you want to go next?" Nigel asked, afraid of what she was going to say.  
  
"I want to go into the Cherri Chic Boutique!" Lizzie replied, dragging him into the trendiest, but most expensive teen store in the Yellowtrail mall.  
  
"I want this...This...this...that...these...and two of these!" Lizzie yelled, throwing a red skirt, a white fluffy top, a bracelet with a daisy on it, a necklace that said "Lizzie" on it, a pair of socks with hearts on them, and two plastic rings. One pink, one purple. Nigel sighed, but nodded.  
  
As he went to pay for Lizzie's items, he blushed, hearing all the girls in the background whisper, "Wow, I wish my boyfriend would do that for me..." and "Jeez, he must be loaded!"  
  
"Let's get lunch now, okay Lizzie?" Nigel stated, as Lizzie nodded and dragged him to a fast food restaurant and ordered a hot dog with fries and Nigel ordered the same.  
  
"Ooh, Nigey! This is so romantic... Just the two of us... And no one is here besides that ANNOYING wailing kid over there..." Lizzie stated, staring at a screaming three year old with many missing teeth and a ripped stuffed teddy bear. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt with blue shorts and white sneakers with white socks.  
  
"Err... Can we help you?" Nigel asked, as the boy rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Mommy?" The boy asked, staring at Nigel. Nigel growled, as Lizzie tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Where's your mom at? And why are you interrupting me and Nigey's romantical date!?" She questioned, as the three year old began crying. "Argh..."  
  
"Lizzie, be nice, the stupid teenage-erm waiter is staring at us. Maybe we should help find his mother..." Nigel stated. Lizzie frowned.  
  
"But Nigey, today was suppose to be about me and you, not me, you, and this stupid baby!" She yelled. The boy began to wail again as Lizzie and Nigel covered their ears.

* * *

"Com'mon! Com'mon! Where are they!?" Abby mumbled, walking around the sleeping children littered beach. Finally, she saw a jet land with a huge machine attatched to it. A siren was going off and Hoagie ran to Abby, slapping a mask on her face. "Numbuh Two, what are you doin'?"  
  
"I'm erasing their memories, hurry, just close your eyes and keep this mask on and you won't lose your memories!" Hoagie yelled, tackling her as a big rumble sound came from the rocket and Numbuh Four and Three came running out. The rocket exploded, and greenish gas filled the air.  
  
All the operatives coughed, now awake. Numbuh 2-5 were the only operatives whose memories of the Girls Next Door/The Battle of KND VS. GND weren't erased.  
  
"Ugh...Where are we?" Numbuh 86 mumbled in her accent.  
  
Youjustfoughtabigbattleversusadults," She gasped for air, "goodjobcatchyoulatterbye!" Numbuh Three yelled quickly, as planned, and then ran into a spare rocket in previous GND headquarters, as they headed home.  
  
"Girls Next Door?" Fanny asked herself, "Who the heck thought of such a stupid thing?"

* * *

"What's your name, anyways?" Lizzie asked the boy, as Nigel gave him a sucker to stop crying.  
  
"B-Benjamin..." The boy replied, grasping Lizzie's hand with his own sticky one. Lizzie groaned, but she knew she had to help find his mother.  
  
"Okay, Benjamin, just stick with me, Nigel, and her, Lizzie, and we'll help you find your mother." Nigel stated, bending down to his height.  
  
"...Funny accent." The kid pointed out, making Nigel cringe.  
  
"Let's just find your parents..." Nigel mumbled in a deep, annoyed voice that creeped Lizzie and Benjamin out.  
  
"Hellllloooo? Did anyone lose a Benjamin?" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"WILL THE PARENT AND OR GUARDIAN OF BENJAMIN... Benjamin, what is your last name?" Nigel started yelling.  
  
"Um, I don't know." Benjamin replied as Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"UM, JUST BENJAMIN PLEASE COME PICK HIM UP?" Nigel yelled, creating a scene.  
  
"Look, Nigie, we're going to be here all day. Why don't we just drop him off at the security center?" Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Good resourcefulness, Lizzie, but I won't give him up to the adults yet!" Nigel stated. "No matter how annoying the kid gets..." Nigel mumbled again in his deep in creepy voice, making Benjamin cry.  
  
"Don't worry, Benny-Wenny, Nigey's usually really nice to younger kids... I don't know what's gotten into him..." Lizzie whispered to Benjamin, making him feel better.  
  
"Mommy!" He shouted, hugging Lizzie.  
  
"What!? Where?" Nigel shouted until he saw Benjamin hugging Lizzie.  
  
"N-N-No! I am NOT your mommy, Benjamin. Ooh, Nigey! Wouldn't it be fun if I was his mom and you were his dad!?" Lizzie yelled. Nigel's jaw dropped before shaking his head.  
  
"No, it wouldn't. Little kids are so... Annoying with their sticky hands and the crying and the...Oh my gosh, what am I saying?" Nigel gasped, crackling at the end of 'saying'.  
  
"Nigey! You're just like me! Almost a teenager now!" Lizzie paraded, dancing with Benjamin.  
  
"N-N-No... It cannot be... I WON'T!" Nigel yelled, causing the whole mall to look at them, including Benjamin's parents.  
  
"BENNY!" His mother, a skanky looking adult with bleached blond hair, short leopard print skirt, and tight black top approached, hugging Benjamin.  
  
"Mommy!" He cheered, dropping the sucker stick.  
  
"Oh, did these two take good care of you? Thanks for finding my son. Here, I work at FizzyWorld part-time, so here's six tickets! Thank you so much!" The lady thanked, dragging her son away.  
  
"Cool! Now we can go to FizzyWorld!" Nigel stated.  
  
Hand in hand he and Lizzie walked home.

* * *

"Numbuh Three! Are you actually watching 'DestructoMan 5000XL'?" Hoagie asked, he and Wally's staring at Kuki who happened to be blankly staring at the screen.  
  
"Yup. But where's the rainbows? The bunnies and monkeys and squirrells...?" Kuki asked, as Abby shook her head.  
  
"There's none. Get used to it." Hoagie stated, dropping the remote.  
  
Kuki picked it up and looked at the clock, "Hey! It's 6:30! TrendzTV sponsored by GirlyGirl Magazine is on!" She stated, changing it to the teen pop music channel.  
  
"That's more like it!" Abby stated, plopping on the couch inbetween Hoagie and Kuki.  
  
"Eww...Yuck. Girly crud. Let's go look at some comics, Numbuh Two." Wally stated, heading out.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice..." Hoagie replied, running out of the room.

* * *

.:Yay! I got a lot of reviews! How fun!:.  
  
Rini124 - Thank you uberly! :D  
  
Shadow929 - Oh, um then it was a nice site. I'm making a story about their futures as older high schoolers/adults as the sequel to "I Miss You". It will also reveal some secrets of the Kids Next Door towards the end.  
  
Ms.Karlie - YUM! -dives in basket of cookies and pulls out a chocolate chip- Thank you so much! The sequel will have more 3/4ness, but I will say this: The title of the story revolves around 3/4 and her future job.  
  
Orl - Brill? Like the cream? Teehee thanks!  
  
Nicci Heart - Thanks, and I am! :D  
  
Lil CherryCamille - Oh, cool! Thank you so much and, by the way, I love your name. Cherries rawk!   
  
Sorceress-Yuki - Thank you soooooo much!  
  
Me - Um, yes. It was quite freaky. 


	8. WAVES

I Miss You  
  
Summary: Now that Lizzie is turning thirteen in four days, Nigel promised to spend her last 5 days with her. When they go to the mall, they didn't expect to receive six tickets to FizzyWorld. Oh, how fun of a day in a root beer-themed park will be with Nigel, Lizzie, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie and Abby.  
  
.: OH MY FREAKING GOD! If you e-mail Mr. Warburton, THE creator of Codename: Kids Next Door, HE ACTUALLY REPLIES!! That kicks butt! :D  
  
Just so you know: This chapter, and the next two days of Lizzie have no plot, seriously. They are just something to prove that the KND Sector V is "maturing" and they are indeed 12 going to the eighth grade next year. Skip these and the next two chapters if you wish  
  
I will post the first chapter of "Oh Boy" when I get back from Geauga Lake (Cedar Point bought out Six Flags of Ohio and re-named it Geauga Lake, so basically it's an amusement park.) which will be on Wednesday if it's not postponed again. -.-;; :.  
  
- Chapter 8- Operation: W.ANTING A. V.ERY E.NERGIZING S.ODA -  
  
"Hello." Nigel stated, entering the tree house.  
  
"Yo." Abby replied, her eyes glued to a reality show on TV.  
  
"No! Don't do that, Damian! Melanie trusts you!" Kuki shouted, throwing a piece of popcorn at the screen.  
  
"How was your date with Lizzie?" Abby asked calmly, not really liking Lizzie at all.  
  
"Oh, it was, um inter-" Nigel started, until Kuki groaned in disgust.  
  
"I KNEW Damian was going to ditch poor Melanie for that slut, Yvonne..." Kuki yelled, angry.  
  
"Slut? Numbuh Three, since when did you start using such words?" Nigel questioned, having no idea she knew what that meant. How could sweet, innocent, immature Kuki know the meaning of a word such as "slut"?  
  
"Oh, my mom called this girl who looks like Yvonne a "slut", so I figured it's someone who dresses in not a lot of clothes..." Kuki explained, grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
  
"Hey, Numbuh One!" Wally greeted, entering the living room of the tree house with Hoagie.  
  
"Back so soon?" Hoagie asked, stuffing his face with a handful of popcorn from Abby and Kuki's bowl.  
  
"Oh, yes. And look what we got for watching Benjamin while he was lost!" Nigel stated, holding up six tickets to FizzyWorld, the brand new theme park with a special water park with water colored and fizzy to imitate real soda.  
  
"Awesome, Numbuh One!" Wally cheered flopping on the couch and staring at Yvonne and Damian in, err, um, bed, making his eyes grow a few sizes larger.  
  
"Who's Benjamin?" Hoagie asked, staring at the tickets. They were cream colored, and in orangish-brown lettering it said, "FizzyWorld!" and it had a mug of root beer underneath, a long with a bar code number and "All-Ages. Ticket Valid One Day Only" on it.  
  
"Oh, he's some annoying little kid that lost his, um, "original" mother. He kept calling Lizzie his mother the whole time we were there. It turns out his mother works there and you receive tickets." Nigel explained, now taking his attention to the TV.  
  
"W-What are they doing!?" Kuki gasped, the popcorn sliding out of her fingers. Wally blinked, Abby shook her head, Hoagie yelped "Eww!", and Nigel just shook his head and snickered as he turned off the TV.  
  
"And that's what you get for watching the teenager's channel..." Nigel stated, grabbing a handful of popcorn, "Now, get some sleep, we're all going to FizzyWorld tomorrow, after all!"  
  
"Yay! FizzyWorld! FizzyWorld! Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh Soda's the single word nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh to simply get heard!" Kuki sang, as she headed towards her room, as well as Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally. Abby sat there, looking around to make sure they were gone, and then turned back on the reality show.  
  
"Jeez, Damian, whatever you did to her a few minutes ago, it sure made Yvonne like you more and Melanie like you less..." She stated, grabbing a handful of popcorn and continued watching. Abby looked at the clock, it read in blinking green letters, "11:05PM". "Numbuh Five's nevuh stayed up this late watchin' some teenaguh's channel..." She mumbled, turning off the TV, "All this talk 'bout teenaguhs must be drivin' me crazy..." She figured, going to bed.  
  
-  
  
Nigel yawned as his alarm went off. He sniffed in the air, and it appeared to be apple pie. "Mmmm, Numbuh Three certainly didn't make breakfast this morning..." He stated in an unusually deep voice, scaring himself. "Mmhmm!" He spoke, trying to clear out his voice, but it just didn't go away. He continued trying to clear his throat all the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Where's Numbuh Two?" Kuki asked, as Nigel walked in. Wally and Abby gave a shrug and an "I Dunno!" and they all stared at Nigel.  
  
"I, err, don't know." He stated quietly, trying to not let them notice how deep his voice got. He sat at the table and shoved toast in his face like he usually did.  
  
"What's wrong with your voice, Numbuh One? Are you sick?" Wally asked, not knowing that one day it could happen to him, too.  
  
"N-Yes! That's it, I'm, um, my throat hurts. It must've been germs from Benjamin yesterday!" Nigel stated, now starting to wonder where Hoagie was himself.  
  
-  
  
Hoagie sat on his bed comics spread around his room with certain pages open. They happened to all be "Yipper!" comics, and it happened that the "Yipper" happened to have a new female sidekick, Belle. Hoagie smiled, staring at the pictures of Belle in her tight and revealing superhero uniform. He gave a slow sigh before looking at the clock, and realizing he was late for breakfast.  
  
-  
  
"Oh, sorry I was late, guys!" Hoagie called out, running into the kitchen.  
  
"Where were you?" Abby asked, digging into her bowl of cereal.  
  
"Comics." He simply replied, smearing jam all over a piece of bread.  
  
"Yay! I CANNOT WAIT until we go to FizzyWorld!" Kuki chirped, accidentally flinging a bit of butter unto Wally from the knife she was using to butter her bagel. He flicked the butter off of his cheek with an angry groan, as Kuki rubbed the back of her head and giggled, "Sorry."  
  
"We're going NOW!" Lizzie yelled, putting her backpack on.  
  
"Oh, hi Lizzie..." Nigel greeted, as he and his team got up to get their bags.  
  
"Nigey, what's wrong with your voice?" Lizzie asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Oh, uh, um, I'm, err, sick." Nigel replied, "Now, let's go!"  
  
They all entered into the KND Cool Bus and prepared for a trip to Fizzy World.  
  
-  
  
"Welcome To FizzyWorld!" An automated root beer mug greeted, as the group entered, tickets clutched in their overly-large hands.  
  
"Welcome to FizzyWorld. We are not held responsible for any allergic reactions, injuries, losses of anything, including lives, and money eaten by machines. No rain checks will be issued, blah blah blah blah" A lady who accepted the tickets explained, while looking as if she hated her job.  
  
"Yay! Where do you want to go first!" Kuki asked, not realizing that they all had different ideas.  
  
"I want to go in the Water Park!" yelled Hoagie, Wally, and Abby. Nigel and Lizzie wanted the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Yeah! Majority rules!" Hoagie cheered, not realizing the death glare he had received from Lizzie.  
  
"It's MY birthday and I want to go on the Ferris Wheel!" Lizzie yelled, and everyone feared to disagree with her, so off they went to the Ferris Wheel.  
  
-  
  
"Ooh, Nigey! I wanna go on that! And that! And look at that wave pool!" Lizzie yelled, rocking the cart of the Ferris Wheel back and forth, which made Nigel quite nervous as he held on to the bar for all of his life.  
  
"Lizzie, why couldn't we let Kuki sit with us? There is four seats in these carts, you know?" Nigel stated, wishing that at least Lizzie could've sat on the other side to balance it out.  
  
"Because, it would ruin the romantical aura!" Lizzie yelled, rocking the cart some more.  
  
"This... Is so...BORING!" Wally yelled, stomping his feet.  
  
"It's not that bad!" Hoagie stated, biting into a chili cheese dog, not realizing it was dripping on the adult couple below them.  
  
"Yeah, Numbuh Four. We get to see 'da whole park from 'ere." Abby explained, as Kuki pointed.  
  
"Look! It's the water park! Ooh! And the arcade! And the roller coaster! And, oh my gosh, look at that water ride!" Kuki stated, pointing to the main attractions of FizzyWorld. "LOOK! THEY HAVE REAL SODA INSTEAD OF WATER!"  
  
"Nuh uh! That's just food coloring..." Wally replied, as Kuki began to argue with him over it... And it seemed they would argue with it the WHOLE fifteen minutes until the ride was over.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go in the water park now! Common, Nigey, Lets go!" Lizzie ordered, dragging him towards the changing areas.  
  
-  
  
Lizzie came out, in a bikini that was as attractive on her as an obese man in a midriff. Although you could tell it was name-brand Cherri Chic Boutique material. Abby and Kuki started to try to hold in their laughs, but they just couldn't after seeing Lizzie.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Lizzie asked, staring at Abby in a new purple and blue bikini that showed her features better, as well as Kuki in a cyan tankini with a swim-skirt.  
  
"Nothing..." They both replied, leaving the area barefoot to put their clothes back in the locker.  
  
"Well, I hope it wasn't me. For your information, this bathing suit is from Cherri Chic and it was probably looks a lot better on me then you!" Lizzie stated, making Abby and Kuki's back twitch in anger.  
  
-  
  
"Guys! I still can't swim very well!" Wally panicked, wearing his same ol' blue swim trunks, regretting choosing not to wear his water wingies ever since he got made fun of by the school bully who happened to be at the pool.  
  
"It'll be fine, Numbuh Four, we all are getting inner tubes for the Wave Pool, anyway..." Nigel explained, as he also wore the same red swim trunks. It appeared the girls needed a new bathing suit, or at least a new top, while the boys did not, thanks to "you're becoming a woman!" as their parents put it.  
  
"Good. 'Cause I will NOT go in if I hafta go without somethin' to float on." Wally stated, as they exited the men's bathroom to meet up with the girls at the locker.  
  
-  
  
"Hey! You got new swimsuits!" Hoagie stated, as the girls blushed that at the reason why.  
  
"Yeah, now let's get into that pool before Numbuh Five sweats to death..." She stated. The group entered the half-filled wave pool, inner tubes on their waist to help keep them above water. They went to part of the pool where the waves came out the biggest, since the lifeguard suggested it's funner. Whenever they were under the age of 12, they were never allowed to go past the 5 ft. line. So they enjoyed the freedom of being older, although it meant giving up the kids meals when they were 13.  
  
"When're the waves going to come?" Wally asked, as the water generator thing continued to make a humming sound and the water was wave less.  
  
"It should be soon, the generator has been running for awhile..." Nigel stated, and it appeared the life guard over heard him.  
  
"Yeah, it should start in..." The life guard started, as he looked at his watched and a large buzzing noise went off, "...Now."  
  
When the buzz stopped, a HUGE wave of caramel color approached them, scaring them half to death.  
  
"Uh, guys, since when were the waves this huge?" Hoagie asked, as he and his friends tried to get away from the quickly approaching waves and the screams of the people caught in it.  
  
"I dunno...BUT RUUUNNN!" Wally screamed as the group threw off their inner tubes to swim faster, except Wally who was 1. Too stupid to think of this and 2. Was afraid to swim without it.  
  
Unfortunately, it was too late as they were swallowed up by the wave of brown sending them in all sorts of directions.  
  
"NUMBUH FOUR!" Kuki yelled, holding unto Wally's inner tube since her own was lost.  
  
"Numbuh Three! Are you all right?" Wally yelled, grabbing her wrist as her hand began to slip from the inner tube.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the others!?" Kuki yelled in response, as they both looked around the pool as random people were scattered everywhere. Although the wave ended and it was just the current pushing them back, Kuki and Wally and apparently Hoagie were able to obtain their spots again. And poor Kuki was left inner tubeless as Hoagie found a spare one and Wally still had his original. Kuki clinged to Wally's inner tube, although it wouldn't stay that way for long if another wave came...  
  
"Ahh no! There's ANOTHER wave comin'?" Wally gasped as another huge wave rose up from the end of the pool and people cheered, as it appeared they enjoyed the way-too-big waves.  
  
"Oh no! Where's my inner tube!" Kuki panicked, searching furiously through the water for it since she knew she probably wouldn't "make it" without one.  
  
"Here, Numbuh Three, just get in mine before it's too late!" Wally yelled, as Kuki slid between him, and although it was cramped, he didn't mind. It was an adult's inner tube, after all, so it did fit. But she wouldn't of been able to fit with Hoagie for obvious reasons.  
  
"AHHHH!" They screamed, holding onto each other as the wave grew large, crashing down on them, and thanks to their inner tube they floated to the top.  
  
Unfortunately, another wave came. And then another one. And then even more!  
  
"Hey! This is sorta fun!" Kuki cheered hopping out of Wally's inner tube and letting herself float to the top without one as it seemed many were doing after a wave crashed down on them. "Com'mon, Numbuh Four! This is really fun!" She yelled, tugging on his arm.  
  
"N-No I can't swim very well..." Wally warned, as he was slowly slipping from his inner tube. "Ahh! Numbuh Three!" He yelled, as he finally flopped out of the inner tube and dog paddled for his life, hoping that the waves would magically stop.  
  
"It's okay, I'll teach you how to swim!" Kuki cheered, throwing Wally's inner tube, making him wonder if he was going to die.  
  
"K-Kuki! T-The wave!" Wally yelled, trying to dog paddle away. "Hey! I'm doing it!" He stated, a grin coming toward his face.  
  
"See, it's fun!" Kuki yelled, grabbing his hand as the wave approached them, "Now, hold your breath!"  
  
"B-but...!" Wally mumbled, blushing as the wave crashed down on them. And slowly, he floated to the top, seeing Kuki right in front of him through the caramel-dyed water that was suppose to resemble Root Beer. "Wow, I did it!" Wally cheered.  
  
"Hey, Numbuh Four knows how to swim?" Hoagie asked, as he, Nigel, and Abby swam up.  
  
"Where's Lizzie?" Kuki asked, as a look of panic struck Nigel's face.  
  
"Uh, Numbuh One, she said she wanted a hot dog..." Abby stated, as a look of relief replaced it.  
  
"Oh, ok, let's go, team..." Nigel stated, as Wally frowned.  
  
"But hey! I was just gettin' used to this swimmin' thing!" He yelled, as they dragged him with them.  
  
-  
  
.:-sways to Dennis Leery's "Asshole" xD- "And there ain't a goddamn thing anyone can do about it, you know why? Two Words: Nuclear Fin' Weapons! Ok? Russia, Germany, Romania, they can have have all the democracy they want. They can have a big democracy cake walk right through Tiedemann's Square and it won't make a lick of a difference, because we got the bombs! Ok?" LMAO That is the funniest song. I had to raise the ratings just so I could post this tidbit. Now to the reviews!:.  
  
Nicci Heart - Thank joo! :D  
  
Shadow929 – Oh my! Thanks! I'll definitely start it once I get the second chapter of "Oh Boy" out.  
  
Ahhelga – It wasn't out of the blue, Nigel and Lizzie found her kid. xD Thanks!  
  
You know you really are an asshole? Just shut up and sing the song... 


	9. CUPCAKES

* * *

I Miss You  
  
.:Well, it's 12:11AM. Yay. -rubs eyes- I hope you like it! I'm so sorry that it's short, but I will get the next chapter out by Wednesday night at the latest. ;D:.

* * *

Chapter 8- Operation: C.U.P.C.A.K.E.S.  
  
C.RACKING  
  
U.NDER  
  
P.RESSURE  
  
C.HILDISH  
  
A.GENT  
  
K.UKI  
  
E.SCAPES  
  
S.PEEDILY

* * *

"Uggh...." Hoagie mumbled, dropping on their couch.  
  
"What's the matter, Numbuh Two?" Abby asked, sipping on some root beer in a container that read, "FIZZYWORLD".  
  
"Too... Much... Soda... Up... Nose.. In... Wave... Pool..." Hoagie replied, as Nigel flopped on the couch with him.  
  
"Uggh... Guys... Remind me to never drink gallons of Root Beer before going on roller coasters..." Nigel added, covered in lipstick marks from Lizzie, as Wally flopped on the floor infront of the couch.  
  
"Since I never swam before, I didn't think the stupid rule of waiting thirty minutes before swimming actually prevented stomachaches..." Wally groaned, flopping on his stomach.  
  
"Are you all right, Numbuh Five?" Kuki asked Abby, thinking she was going to fall down any minute.  
  
"Nah, Numbuh Five's all right. You?" Abby replied, as Kuki nodded and got Nigel and Wally some medicine for their poor stomachs and some nasal decongestant for Hoagie.  
  
"You gonna be all right for tomorrow, Numbuh One?" Abby asked, as Nigel slapped his forehead.  
  
"Nope... And I promised Lizzie I'd be with her, too... Argh... What am I going to do now?" Nigel replied, as he thanked Kuki for the medicine.  
  
"I don't think Numbuh Four's up to dressin' up like you again..." Abby stated, as Wally's eyes grew at the idea.  
  
"Don't look at me..." Hoagie replied, as Kuki snapped her fingers.  
  
"Ooh! I know! We can entertain her, Numbuh Five! And maybe she will forget that she was suppose to spend the day with Numbuh One!" Kuki yelled, as Abby shook her head.  
  
"You're CRAZY if you think Numbuh Five's gonna spend the day with Lizzie..." Abby replied, as Kuki rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fiiiiine... I'LL take care of Lizzie while you take care of Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Four." Kuki replied, as they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hi, Lizzie!" Kuki cheered, as Lizzie walked into the main room of the tree house.  
  
"Where's Nigey?" Lizzie asked, looking under various objects for her boyfriend.  
  
"Uhh... He's going to meet us somewhere..." Abby lied, coming out from the hamster power room where the sickly boys actually were, hiding from "Kissy Lizzie".  
  
"Us!? What do you mean...US!?" Lizzie screamed, shaking Abby's shoulders.  
  
"Numbuh Five means Numbuh One wanted US to take YOU somewhere..." Abby stated, fearing death from the way Lizzie was shaking her. "Jeez, that girl REALLY loves Numbuh One..." Abby thought, as Kuki tried to pry Lizzie off of her.  
  
"Lizzie, do you wanna see my stuffed animals?" Kuki asked, dragging her to her room, but Lizzie grabbed to a pole and yelled, "No, I wanna go meet Nigey."  
  
"Err, listen to my cd's first?" Abby asked, as Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"We can have a tea party!" Kuki exclaimed, as Lizzie stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Those are all baby stuff!" Lizzie stated, "Haven't you ever been to a makeover party? Or a make-out spin-the-bottle and truth-or-dare party? What about a slumber party..."  
  
"What's with you and you're parties!?" Abby replied, as Kuki bounced up and down.  
  
"Ooh! We had a slumber party once when I couldn't sleep!" Kuki cheered, as Lizzie slapped her forehead.  
  
"Noooo... I mean a REAL one, in a place you usually don't stay overnight at!" Lizzie yelled, "Jeez, you guys are almost thirteen too and you haven't even been to a spin-the-bottle party..."  
  
"W-What...?" Kuki mumbled, as Abby stared at the ground. The cold, hard, frozen steak of reality (xD Clever, no?) flew from the freezer onto their faces. Just like Lizzie, they were twelve. Although Kuki was the youngest and Abby was the oldest, they both felt the same: Worried that their time to leave the KND was coming. Coming too soon.  
  
"W-w-w-ait. My birthday's in Novembuh... It's only J-July... I'm not turning thirteen yet..." Abby mumbled, as Kuki dove on her and sobbed.  
  
"But I don't wanna leave the Kids Next Door!" Kuki cried, as Abby shook in panic.  
  
"Oh, please. I'm putting up with it." Lizzie groaned as she folded her arms.  
  
"I-I-I... I don't wanna get old! I'll be all alone!" Kuki cried, running out the door to her house to play with her baby sister, Mushi, to convince herself of her youth.  
  
"No! Numbuh Three! Don't leave me here with Lizzie!" Abby called out, as she shook her head. "Com'mon, Lizzie. Numbuh One wanted to meet us at the ice cream parlor, but he's busy with a mission so he might not make it..."  
  
"WHAT!?" Lizzie yelled, as Abby escorted Lizzie to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

Don't ask why, because I do not know, but I peeled both of my thumb nails off while I was typing this... -hears Numbuh 86 scream in the background- It's THUMB nails, Numbuh 86, THUMB nails! xD 

Yay! Reviews:

Nicci Heart - Thanks! I luff your stories, too! :3

Mornstar - Thanks! I try hard to not have too much OOC-ness.

Pikastarr - Yay! -glomps you- Thank joo, suuuu much! You rawk uberly!

Longhorngirl17 - Err, thanks. I'm really happy you like Pikastarr's, because I do too. But should I be offended or flattered from this review? I don't understand why people hate Lizzie with such a passion. I mean everyone has the right to their own opinion, but why hate a girl because she loves someone so much? Yeah, she gets annoying, but look past that and it just proves she's a very devoted, loving person. And if Nigel didn't like her too, wouldn't he have not gone out with her? Oh well. Thank you for reviewing.

Lillune - Hee hee! Thanks! -hides Lizzie under a blanket- Better? :3

The Great Rusty - I know! I hate how much people write the word, "said", so I usually replace it with the other word, "stated". xD I do use it too much though, I will admit that! Thanks for reviewing! By the way, I'll try to think of more words to replace "stated" and "said". I think I only used it 3 times this chapter! Aren't you proud? xD


	10. CUPCAKES PT2

* * *

I Miss You  
  
.:OH MY GOOOOOOOD! I've never seen B.E.A.C.H., and it comes on July 18th at 8:30PM!! SO WATCH IT!! XD I was going to post this Wed. night, but my computer was all screwy. It wasn't letting me sign in to this site. Figures.

I'm sorry this is so short. I promise I will make a REALLY long chapter to make up for it. Ah, I'm sure none of you guys care. By the way, this is another floof chapter. Lizzie's Party wil be the start of "useful to the plot" chapters.:.

* * *

Chapter Ten - Operation: C.U.P.C.A.K.E.S. Part 2  
  
C.RACKING  
  
U.NDER  
  
P.RESSURE  
  
C.OWARDLY  
  
A.GENT  
  
K.UKI  
  
E.SCAPES  
  
S.PEEDILY 

Pt. 2

* * *

"Listen! I'm not waiting for Nigey anymore! It's so obvious he ditched us..."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes, licking her strawberry-flavored ice cream cone. Of course "Nigey" ditched them. He wasn't going to be there in the first place. Yeah, it was mean of him, but he was sick. And everyone knows how consistent Lizzie is. She would probably want to take care of him and end up making him worse.  
  
But was it right for them to treat poor, annoying, overromantic Lizzie this way? Yeah, she was annoying. Yeah, she's completely and utterly OBSESSED with Nigel. But does she mean to be annoying, mean, rude, or just the way she is?   
  
"I don't think so..." Abby thought, licking the edge of the cone where the strawberry ice cream was dropping down, "Numbuh Five really doesn't think Lizzie means it. All the girl does is try to help Numbuh One and be his, err, girlfriend. Maybe it is the fact that she's olduh that makes us not like 'er. Maybe Numbuh Five oughtta be 'er friend."  
  
"Lizzie," Abby started, "if there was one place you could go... A place you would wanna go without Numbuh One... Where would it be?"  
  
"Hmm, lessee... No. I wouldn't want to be anywhere without Nigey." Lizzie replied with a frown, "Where is Nigey, anyway? The only reason he never came probably was because of you being here..."  
  
"Are you sure, Lizzie? Not anywhere in the world? Numbuh Five thinks that you wouldn't like it if Numbuh One saw you with another guy. Let's say, in Hawaii..." Abby tempted, saying "Hawaii" musically, but Lizzie did not bite.'  
  
"My heart belongs to Nigey and no one else. What are you trying to do?" responded Lizzie with a curious gleam in her eye.  
  
"Oh no... You don't think that I... Like... Numbuh One? ...Do you?" Abby mumbled, as Lizzie crept closer and closer to the poor girl and grabbed her shirt with her fist.  
  
"Listen here, Abigail. Nigey is MINE, got it? No one will take him away from me. And if you do..." Lizzie yelled, death grip on Abby's shirt.  
  
"W-W-Wait, Lizzie. I don't like Numbuh One like that... Really... I really don't... I mean he is your boyfriend..." Abby replied, wanting to do anything to get Lizzie off of her. Now that was a thought. Abby and Nigel. The two people in Sector V with any common sense. That's when Abby started to think about that, "Numbuh One always puts me in charge whenever we go out on a mission...And he..."  
  
"Snap out of it! Now take me to Nigey...Or ELSE!" Lizzie yelled, as Abby indeed snapped out of it and took her back to the tree house.  
  
"Ok, Ok already!"

* * *

"Hey, I'm feeling better. Are you?" Hoagie asked, as his friends nodded.  
  
"Now where was I suppose to meet Lizzie?" Nigel asked, as Wally seemed to be the only one who knew.  
  
"The ice cream parluh."  
  
"Then to the ice cream parlor we go!" said Nigel with a point of his finger.

* * *

"Uh, guys?" Abby asked, as Lizzie was infuriated.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, NIGEL UNO!" She yelled, as Abby shook her head.

* * *

(Please, pretend they are speaking Japanese. I apologize I'm not fluent. .;;) 

"Hey, Mushi!" Kuki called, seperating her sister from the doll who's hair she was brushing."

"What is it?" Kuki asked, setting down the dolly with horrible pig-tails.

"Let's play with dollies _together_, okay?"

"I thought you were suppose to be playing with your cool, _older_ friends!" Mushi yelled, as she watched her sister twitch at the word "older".

"Let's just play... All right?"

"Mushi! Kuki!" Mrs. Sanban called, holding out a tray of desserts. (Guess which kind? xD)  
  
"Mmm!" Kuki sighed, watching her mother put her hand on her chin.  
  
"Kuki, some boy is here for you. Should I let him in?"

* * *

Reviews:  
  
Nicci Heart - Awesome! :3   
  
Waverly - Uh oh. Sorry. ;;  
  
The Great Rusty - Did this chapter answer your question? I couldn't think of a name for the last one. I added the cupcake thing just now! Heh heh. .;;  
  
Kate - Thanks! :3  
  
Pikastarr - Thank you soo much for the Rainbow Monkey With "Get Well" on it's stomach! You are so fun to talk to! It brightens my day! 


	11. MINT

I Miss You

.:Wh00t. I got this chapter out quick. I am considering pasting together CUPCAKE part 1 and 2 to just make it a longer chapter. Oh well. I still haven't gotten around to fixing the first chapter, either. Oh well.

I know a lot of people don't like Lizzie. She won't be here for long, trust me. ;D I will tell you two things: Nigel won't forget her after his memory's erased, but he won't have the spark he has now. And the main couples for the sequel will be starting off 1/Lizzie, 2/5, 1/5, and, of course, -drumroll-, 3/4

This is the start of the chapters with MAJOR parts of the plot. So if you stopped reading the pure fluff chapters, here's where you'll start again. And this is one of the more humourous chapters, if I may say so myself..:.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Operation: MINT  
  
_M.ATURING  
  
I.MMATURE  
  
N.UMBUH  
  
T.HREE_

* * *

"Here, I'll get it." Kuki replied, dashing to the door.  
  
"Hey, I thought she wanted to play with me!" Mushi pouted, as her mother patted her on the head and exited Mushi's room. "Grr... I thought I just got my sister back. But I... was wrong. I guess a girl just has to get things done by herself, not sit and wait."  
  
Little did Kuki realize Mushi stealthily followed her, hiding behind the large plant by the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Numbuh One!" Kuki cheered, waving her sleeve. Nigel nodded.  
  
"Yes. Numbuh Three, do you have a television?" Nigel asked, and Kuki replied with a nod, pointing to her family room. "Come out, guys, the coast is clear." Nigel called, as Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 came out from behind a bush and followed Kuki into her family room. Kuki handed Nigel the remote. He turned it to Channel 5, which happened to be a news station. He also increased the volume.  
  
"Hello! This is Melanie Asters at the London Bay Medical Store at the Yellowtrail Mall downtown. This store has developed a new pill that makes you feel young and look young longer then any other pill created. It sends signals to your brain to have your energy signals expand, make you more anxious for work, sleep easier, more active when you usually go to bed so you can walk your dog or clean up, burn calories, larger amount of color in hair, and many other added effects. It seems that there is no guarantee that it works but..." The newscaster, Melanie Asters, explained, as the Kids Next Door stared at the television in shock.  
  
"Now, it seems since Lizzie's birthday is tomorrow, we have all been secretly fearing decommissioning..." Nigel started, as Kuki squealed.  
  
"Ooh! How did you know that, Numbuh One?" Nigel glared at Kuki for interrupting him, then continued.  
  
"And it seems this pill may help. I don't think that store will sell it to a group of twelve year olds, so we might have to take it. So that's why for today our mission will be to get a hold of these pills and see if they will actually help us in our time of need."  
  
"But Numbuh One, what about your date with Lizzie?" Hoagie asked, biting into the cupcake Mrs. Sanban offered him when the group entered.  
  
"Ugh. I forgot about that... Well... Err... I'll just tell her I'm shopping for her present, since her party is tomorrow."  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Can I come?" Kuki asked, bouncing up and down, looking at Nigel.  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever..."  
  
"Yay! Ooh! Numbuh Four! What should I get her!?" Kuki squealed. Mushi was currently hiding behind the TV, eyebrows raising.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Well, what did you get her!? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"  
  
"I didn't get the cruddy girl anything."  
  
"Aww... But aren't you coming to her party?"  
  
"Well... Err... I guess..."  
  
"Yay! Then let's go shopping!" Kuki cheered, grabbing Wally's arm and dragging him out the door into the Cool Bus.  
  
"Well, we were going there anyway..." Nigel mumbled, as he and Hoagie followed after them.  
  
"And now back to meteorologist Romona Baker with the weather..." Melanie Asters finished, as the screen showed an African-American looking young woman in a dressy outfit.  
  
"Thank you, Melanie..." Romona replied, sounding annoyed, to the airheaded newcaster, "It's a beautiful July day as August approaches quickly. Clear skies and much sun is expected. Tomorrow we are expecting light showers and..."  
  
"That girl's got it goin' on..." Abby stated with a sigh, turned off the t.v., and then chased after Hoagie and Nigel, hoping they didn't leave without her.  
  
"To the mall, eh?" whispered Mushi, tip-toeing behind them, and then entering the storage area at the bottom side of the Cool Bus.

* * *

"Numbuh Three... You can let go of me now..." Wally mumbled, as Kuki continued bouncing up and down and singing, "Maaaalll! Maaaalll! We're goin' to the maaaalll!" while holding onto Wally's arm.  
  
"He he he..." Mushi snickered, rubbing her sleeves together from under the bus, "Good, the mall. The perfect place..."  
  
"Numbuh Three, would you call Lizzie for me and tell her that we'll be out shopping for her?" Nigel yelled from the front of the bus.  
  
"Yaaaay!" Kuki cheered skipping to the telephone and hit Lizzie's number, which happened to be on speed dial.  
  
Hoagie ribbed Nigel, "Hey, Numbuh One, too afraid to call 'er yourself?"  
  
"Yes. There was no way I was going to be the one who gets yelled at by Lizzie. And I think Numbuh Three can take it..." Nigel replied, watching Kuki sway and hum to the telephone rings.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie! Oh, Numbuh One wanted me to call and tell you... Wait... Numbuh One! What did you want me to tell her again?" Nigel slapped his forehead, as Abby decided to tell her for him sympathetically.  
  
"That we're shopping for her birthday!" Abby replied in a whisper-y voice.  
  
"But I thought we were going shopping to that pill place! Ya know, those pills that makes something larger and you more active at nighttime? And something expands...And then something is more..." A slight gasp was heard from Lizzie and if you were under the bus, you would've seen Mushi cock her head in confusion. But you are seeing inside of the bus, so we'll see Wally shudder in disgust, then walk up to Abby.  
  
"'Ey, Numbuh Five, what kind of pills are we gettin' again?"  
  
"If they're the ones Numbuh Three's talkin' about, then I really... REALLY don't know..." Abby replied, as she heard Kuki mumble on until Nigel covered her mouth and Abby took the phone.  
  
"Err...Lizzie? This is Numbuh Five. We're just going shoppin' for your b-day, since it is tomorrow, and we want you to be surprised, so we'll have the Boss call ya when he gets back, 'kay? Yeah. Adios!" Abby slammed down the phone and sat down again as the plane landed and they entered the mall. -  
  
"Now what?" Asked Hoagie, as the group all stared at the humungous line to get in the store, not to mention security guarding the line.  
  
"We need to split up into two teams. One needs to get the pills, the right one, and the other needs to go shopping. Numbuh Three, you'll be in the shopping group. We'll meet at the Minty Munky Restaurant at three when we're done." Nigel ordered, knowing not to use Kuki in the pill-obtaining group.  
  
"Who wants to go shopping with me!?" Kuki chirped, as all of the others yelled, "Not it!"  
  
"Aww...Man..." Abby pouted, knowing she was not victorious.  
  
"Do you hate shopping, Numbuh Five?" Nigel asked, as Abby shook her head.  
  
"No... I just wanted to get in with the... uh... excitement. Yeah. The action." Abby replied, not so energetically. "I just hate shopping for Lizzie..." She said under her breath after Nigel left. "Com'mon, Numbuh Three, we bettuh..."  
  
"Yay! Toy store!" Kuki yelled, louder then usual, dragging Abby to the store as she shook her head and sighed. "Hey! Do you think Lizzie would like the Super Rainbow Monkey Tea Set? No... Maybe the new stuffed Rainbow Monkeys with ten super-fun phrases! Wait... Maybe..."  
  
"Numbuh Three, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh?" Kuki asked, holding up a stuffed cactus with a sombrero.  
  
"You seem more... Hmm... You're just more, childish today. Didja eat too many cupcakes or sumthin?"  
  
"Um, no... Numbuh Five... I just thought that... Since I'm twelve... That I..."  
  
"Numbuh Three, just because your getting older, over-obsessing with stuff you liked when you were ten all of a sudden is not going to help..."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No. Numbuh Three... You just gotta be yourself and let things happen as they do. Numbuh Five would if she could, but you just can't fight getting olduh. That's the most important thing Cree evuh said to me... Times change... I got olduh. There's nothing you can do. She's with the adults now..."  
  
Kuki flopped unto Abby and hugged her, a tear coming from her eyes. "Numbuh Five..."  
  
"And that's somethin' yo' sista' taught me..." Abby smirked, then under her breath she whispered, "People fall for that mushy stuff. It makes 'em calm down."  
  
Kuki smiled. And for once she acted like she didn't hear people talking about her when she said, "Let's go find a present for Lizzie."

* * *

Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie dove behind a display infront of the store.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is wait for some unlucky adult to come out of that store with the pills... Then we take 'em... And then run." Nigel explained, as Hoagie and Nigel nodded.  
  
"But what about Numbuh Three and Five?" Hoagie asked, suddenly remembering the girls.  
  
"Ah, who cares about 'em. They'll be okay." Wally replied, as Hoagie nodded again.  
  
"But, Numbuh Two, why don't you go wait in line, just incase."  
  
"Fine..." He mumbled, standing in line, smiling nervously as the adults stared at the goggled boy waiting in line for pills.  
  
Nigel opened a brochure full of advertisements for the different medications London Bay had. "Vee -ah-gra?" He thought to himself, "What the...?" "Hey, Numbuh Four, look at this!"  
  
"Hmm? What the? Why would they... Eww... Nasty... So that's what that stuff is... Ahh no!" Wally yelled, covering his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Numbuh Four?" Nigel asked as Wally shuddered in horror.  
  
"Ma' dad has that Vee-Ah-Gra stuff... Yet he nevuh told me what it was for... But now that I know..."  
  
"EWW!" They shouted in unison, throwing the paper down and getting Hoagie, since they saw a man with the pills, that wasn't this mystery "Vee- Ah-Gra" stuff, thank God.

* * *

"So, didja guys get the stuff easily?" Abby asked, biting into her mint-flavored monkey.  
  
"Err... Kind of. You see..." Nigel replied, starting to explain the discovery of "Vee-Ah-Gra", sitting across from her at the two-chaired booth as Abby laughed.  
  
"'Ey Guys! Look at that!" Wally laughed, pointing to Abby and Nigel, suspiciously looking as if they were flirting as they opened the mint fortune cookie they were sharing. Hoagie frowned a bit until he heard Kuki.  
  
"Ooh! Look! Mint fortune cookies!" Kuki cheered, grabbing the quarters on the table, "Do you guys want some?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hoagie replied, as Wally watched Nigel and Abby open theirs and laugh again. Wally grinned and turned to Kuki.  
  
"Count me in."  
  
"Okay!" Kuki chirped as she went to the machine and got three for fifty cents each. When she returned she passed one each to Hoagie and Wally. They all cracked theirs open.  
  
"Bright careers are in your future." Hoagie read, throwing the paper behind him and eating the minty cookie.  
  
"You're family success will lead to your own!?" Wally read in a confused voice, "Cruddy cookie... What does yours say, Numbuh Three?"  
  
"It's embarassing..." Kuki stated as she blushed.  
  
"Com'mon..." Wally whined, curious of what's to be embarrassed about. It's just a fun, simple, fortune cookie. (That's mint! Hee hee!)  
  
"Okay... You've already met your life partner. They're closer then you think."

* * *

.:I actually made this chapter the same day as I posted Chapter 10. I just didn't want to shove two chapters out incase it would confuse people and have them skip Chapter 10.

Reviews Time! .:.

Possesed Angel - You will be given some hints whether or not your request is going to happen before the sequel. I will tell you this, the sequel's couples are: -drumroll- 1/Lizzie, 1/5, 2/5, 4/?(not Kuki! -hears everyone boo- Sorry, but it's beneficial to the plot), and last but not least, 4/3!

Kooky34Girl - Thank you soooo much! I tried to post this one soon! I'm so flattered!

Nicci Heart - Thank you! You've reviewed for like, every chapter! -hands you a Rainbow Monkey-

Lexi - Yup! -hands you a cupcake- Oh my, I love those! Cupcakes and cookie cups (They're those mushy cookies that are shaped like the wrapper of a cupcake, but thicker, and they hold tons of good icing! They sell them at Mrs. Fields cookies and those Original Cookie Company shops at the malls! Mmm!) Thank you so much!


	12. PARTY

I Miss You  
  
Chapter 12

* * *

Operation: _PARTY  
  
P.RETEENS _

_A.T _

_R.OMANTIC _

_T.EENAGERS' _

_Y.EARN_

* * *

Oww. Pores... Tightening... Face... Burning... GAH! Why the heck did my mom make me put that stuff on my face! IT BUUUURRRRNNNNSS...! -fades away, laughing to C.A.T.S. since I downloaded it on my computer- I apologize if you have a name that begins with "A". It's just a stereotype, but I have to say at least 2/3 of the "preppy" "popular" "pretty" girls all have names that begin with "A". There is like 5 Alyssa's, 3 Allison's, 2 Ashley's, and 1 Alessa that are ALL "popular". It drives me nuts. I apologize for the OOC of everyone, but I had to make them different! They're older! People change! In fifth grade, I, erm, didn't care about putting highlights in my hair and making it look perfect and brushing my teeth twice a day and all that other crap that I have to do now or you get made fun of. -.-;; Probably if I wasn't insulted so much by this Laura person, saying I didn't know a mirror existed, I'd still look the way I did back then. Man, does being older suck. What happened to third grade where everyone wiped their nose on their sleeve and people didn't put on lipgloss every three seconds?

* * *

"They should be out of this stupid bus by now..." Mushi whispered, grasping the teddy bear she brought along tight as she slowly pushed the door of the storage trunk open, "Darn..." She yelled, getting back in, snapping her fingers in disappointment.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Hoagie asked, eating the ice cream he had gotten from the mall.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"So, what did you guys get that stupid, kissy, girly, cruddy, (etc. etc.), teenager?" Abby and Kuki raised their eyebrows a bit as he listed the adjectives.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about, Numbuh Four, but we got Lizzie a purse and a stuffed bunny and a book and a picture and a..." Kuki replied, Wally and Abby rolling their eyes.  
  
"Listen here, Kuki! I will get you to come home and play with me, OR ELSE!" Mushi yelled, curling her sleeve into a ball and waving it as Numbuh Five closed the door to the Tree House. Disappointed that she had failed for the day, Mushi went home.

* * *

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna help!" Kuki bounced up and down, seeing Abby surrounded by wrapping paper, boxes, bows, and pretty ribbons.  
  
"Of course, Numbuh Three. But Numbuh Five has nevuh seen you wrap before..."  
  
"Oh! I know I'll be good at it!"  
  
"Here, this is simple enough." Abby stated, handing her the book, which happened to be some stupid teen fashion book that they assumed Lizzie would like since Cree had it.  
  
"Um... Numbuh Five?" Abby blinked at book. How the book was exposed, how the wrapping paper was bent and crinkled, how there was five million pieces of tape, etc. etc.  
  
"Uh, Numbuh Three, why don't I just take care of the wrappin'. You can, uh, how about you just get yourself a snack and then head to bed?"  
  
"That sounds good. I am pretty tired." Kuki replied, grabbing a mini-bag of chips and a can of pop (Did you ever see her teeth before the dentist brushed them?) before heading to her bedroom.  
  
"Well, well, Numbuh Five, you've outdone yourself!" Abby laughed, staring at the stack of beautifully wrapped presents before heading to bed.

* * *

"Ok, team!" Nigel started, staring at his group, who seemed to be refusing to want to wake up, "As you know, today is Lizzie's party. Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, your job for now is to put the presents into the Cool Bus's storage!" They ran to the storage room. Now only Wally, Abby, and Nigel were left in the room.  
  
"As you know..." Nigel continued, as Abby yawned, "We haven't been attacked lately. I am assuming:  
  
A. Our enemies assume the "Girls Next Door" still exists.  
  
B. They have given up. Or, which I believe is going to happen,  
  
C. They overheard about Lizzie's party and are going to attack us while we are gone.  
  
But what they won't be expecting is that a long with Numbuh Two, one of you will be staying home, in order to guard our home." Wally and Abby glanced at each other before begging Nigel to let them stay with Hoagie.  
  
"How come Numbuh Two gets to stay home anyways! There's no way I'm going to stupid teenaguh's house!"  
  
"Numbuh Two operates the Cool Bus. He would have to bring the other person who is watching the house home, and it is pointless to waste fuel to have him drive back to Lizzie's house. Therefore, we will do Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who gets to stay home with him. I know I must swallow my pride and be there for Lizzie, and surely Numbuh Three has no problem being there, so one of you will have to do the same and stay with us."  
  
"Why can't both of us stay home?"  
  
"Yeah, Numbuh One! Why must the majority be there? At... ugh... Lizzie's house."  
  
"Good question, Numbuh Five. But, I am pretty sure that unfortunately the party will be attacked. We will need the majority of our group there to protect the party guests from whoever attacks. While here, at the tree house, we have many defense and attack systems, while Lizzie's home does not." Wally and Abby sighed, knowing Nigel was right. So there they went, back to back, with their eyes closed. "So guys, one out of one in Rock- Paper-Scissors it is!"  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors! 1-2-3!"  
  
Wally stood there, his eyes closed tightly, his hand still remaining in a fist, which meant he chose Rock. They turned around, Abby smirking as her hand remained flat, which meant Paper and that Abby was the winner.  
  
"Crud!" Wally whined, banging his fist on the table as Abby laughed, "Have a good time at Lizzie's, Numbuh Four!" He just growled, and followed Nigel to the Cool Bus.  
  
"Put Numbuh Five's stuff away, Numbuh Three. Numbuh Four, you, and I are the only ones coming."  
  
"Okay!" Kuki smiled, putting a present into the trunk, and then skipped into the bus. Wally stared at a present wrapped in Rainbow Monkey paper and threw it in the storage with a look of disgust.  
  
"How can she be happy to go to Lizzie's party? Ugh..."

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You look like a monkey! And you smell like-"  
  
"Numbuh Three, you're distracting Numbuh Two!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kuki began whispering, "Happy Birthday to you! Cha-Cha-Cha! Happy Birthday to you! Cha-Cha-Cha! Happy Birthday dear Lizzie! Cha-Cha-"  
  
"NUMBUH THREE!" Nigel yelled, slamming his fist on the armrest, "Will you PLEASE be quiet!"  
  
"SOR-ry Mr. Grumpypants..." Kuki mumbled, folding her arms. She looked towards Numbuh Four, "What's his problem?"  
  
"'Ah dunno. Probably nervous 'bout Lizzie."  
  
"Is it because he's staying later with her?"  
  
Wally blinked. "Oh no, bad thoughts runnin' through my head..." He gulped. "Um, Numbuh Three, he's not sleepin' ovuh, is he?"  
  
"Good idea! We should ask-"  
  
"No! No! We CANNOT let Numbuh One stay ovuh there! Well, at least not until... Well... Um... No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just gross for a guy to stay ovuh a girl's house!"  
  
"Why? Me and Numbuh Five stay at Numbuh One's house with you and Numbuh Two!"  
  
"But that's different! We sleep in different rooms! Ugh, where were you in fifth grade?"  
  
"I'd prefer not to remember that, thank you very much." Wally laughed, seeing Kuki fold her arms over something as stupid, but as disgusting, as sex education. - "Have a good time!" Hoagie called out with a salute, as Wally grumbled and Kuki replied with a loud, "Okay!" Nigel shook his head and went up to the door bell.  
  
"Hiiiiii, Nigie!" Lizzie smirked, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the Divine residence.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie!" Wally grumbled as he went into her house, dragging his feet.  
  
"Ooh, Wally's here!" A girl with straight brown hair that had thick blonde highlights in it whispered to another girl with bleach blonde hair. She giggled, saying, "He's so cute!" in response.  
  
"Allison, Nicole, Ashley, Jamie, and Ryan, this is Nigie, my boyfriend, and his two stupid friends, Wallabee and Kuki. But for some reason, they call each other Numbuh-"  
  
"Lizzie, can I speak to you for a second!?" Nigel grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the entrance, sounding as if he was losing his patience. Her group of friends gave an, "Ooh!"  
  
"So, Wally, do you have a girlfriend?" The brown/blonde one asked, scooting next Wally, sitting on the couch next to Kuki with his arms folded.  
  
"What's it to you?" He grumbled, wondering why he was there.  
  
"Don't be so uptight, Wallabee, don't be afraid to admit it. Ooooh, but you're twelve, aren't you?" A bleach blond asked, except this time it was a male version.  
  
"So? At least I don't want to be an adult like you cruddy teenaguhs!" They all blinked a few times.  
  
"So... Are you really from Australia?" The bleach blonde asked, shoving Kuki over to sit next to him. Kuki didn't seem to care, since she was too busy staring at the presents.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tite, man!" A brown male with bangs that looked as if he banged his head into a wall, "Hey, Ryan, are you still goin' out with Ally?" It seemed his teeth also had the appearance of being smashed, although they were pearly white.  
  
"Nah, I'm goin' out with Alyssa now. I used to be going out with Amy after I broke-up with Ally, but now I'm with Alyssa."  
  
"Well, I'm going out with Audrey now, but I was going out with Ally for awhile until I met Alessa. Damn, was she hot until she screwed me over for that Mike-loser."  
  
"How the heck do you keep up with all those cruddy "A" names?" Wally had Allison, Ashley, Ally, Alyssa, Amy, Audrey, and Alessa down. But, he knew others were coming. He shuddered.  
  
"I dunno, man, but it seems all the hot girls all are named with an "A". Like Alessa, Allison, Alyssa, Audrey, and Amy."  
  
"Can't forget Ally and Alicia, man."  
  
"Oh yeah, and Allyson with a "Y", Allyssa with two "L"'s, Ashlee with two "E"'s, you get the picture."  
  
"Are cruddy girls the only thing you think about?!" Wally was outraged.  
  
"Well... Um... Yeah." Ryan replied bluntly. Jamie rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Is girls the only thing you are going to talk about?" Wally started wondering around to see where Kuki and Nigel went.  
  
"Lizzie, can you open presents now!?" He heard Kuki behind the presents. Just Nigel to go.  
  
"Probably, man. Just wait 'til YOUR thirteen!" Jamie laughed, asking him if he knew various teenage lingoes.  
  
"I CAN wait 'til I'm thirteen because I don't want to be a cruddy, girl- lovin', teenaguh like you! Now where's Numbuh One?" Luckily, Numbuh One and Lizzie came in, Lizzie not looking happy, but okay, and Nigel looking satisfied but not really happy.

"Oooh! We feel sorry for you when you get into eigth!" The girls smiled.

"Why!?"

"Because! Sooo many girls will like you, or none at all! It's all about whether or not you're going out!"

"What!? Why!? That's stupid..."  
  
"Llliiizzziiiiieeee!! Can we PLEASE open presents now?" Kuki begged, as Lizzie sighed a "whatever".  
  
"Ooh!" "Ahhh!" "That's AWESOME!" "That isn't cheap" Etc. was heard as she opened her pile of gifts.  
  
"Hey! Numbuh Four! Where's Numbuh Three?" Nigel spun around, seeing a look of panic strike his face.  
  
"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" A stereotypical "nerdish" looking girl mumbled, being the first thing she said at the whole party.  
  
"Maybe we should look for her just to be safe..." Nigel thought, seeing Lizzie giving him quite a glare.  
  
"NIGIE! This is our last day together and you are more concerned for that hyper weirdo?"  
  
"Now listen here!" Wally yelled, walking up to Lizzie with his fist curled, although he would never hit a girl, his father told him it wasn't right, "All Numbuh Three's ever done to you was be nice and be your friend, although I can't figure out why. There's many stupid things I don't understand about you. Like why Numbuh One's your stupid boyfriend! But could you put aside your selfish thoughts for once and look for Numbuh Three!?"  
  
Oh no. Here came the water works and spewing of, "It's my birthday! I can be selfish!" Then Nigel and her odd teenage friends to comfort her, a long with the yell of anger from Wally's throat as he explored Lizzie's house for Kuki.  
  
"Numbuh Three?" After a large scream, coming from down the hallway, he ran. Ran as fast as he could. (Aww... How sweet! XDDD)

* * *

"That had to be... The stupidest movie... Numbuh Five has EVER seen..."  
  
"Sorry. The original was pretty good." Hoagie turned over the bucket of popcorn in search for at least one kernel. They just sat on the couch silently for awhile, until Hoagie decided to say something, "So... I wonder how the party's going..."  
  
"Numbuh Five honestly doesn't care. As long as Numbuh Five's here without Lizzie, she's happy."  
  
"You really don't like Lizzie, huh?"  
  
"It's not her, personally. Although the girl is pretty annoyin'. It's the fact of that she's a teenaguh now. It just reminds Numbuh Five that's she's next... Y'know? It's almost August! My birthday's in Novembuh. Three months. But, time flies. Before you know it, Numbuh Five's decommissioned."  
  
"Then me. Then Numbuh Four. Numbuh One. And then finally Numbuh Three."  
  
"It's a shame, isn't it?" A voice whispered from behind them.  
  
Hoagie grabbed a pillow and put it over his head defensively, "I don't wanna be decommissioned yet! I'm not thirteen! Really!" You heard a hand slap it's forehead.  
  
"No duh, dummy!" Abby put her hands up, leaping off the couch to see who the nemesis was.  
  
"Numbuh 449?" They gasped, she simply smirked, holding out a piece of paper in her hand. Abby took it with a "hmph!"  
  
"What does it say!? What does it say!?" Hoagie whispered to Abby.  
  
"Teenage training? You have GOT to be joking!"  
  
"It's not what you think. It's a new program created by Numbuh 362 for when operatives get decommissioned. We give you a worse decommissioning, erasing everything above the time you enter the Kids Next Door, including your days as teenagers. We were thinking maybe we could change the way those stupid adult-wannabes, by making them more immature!"  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Abby asked, Hoagie staring at the piece of paper in awe as he listened to Numbuh 449.  
  
"I'm not sure. One of Numbuh 86's assistants take over when she's done, and then you are shipped down to the Panama KND base where the Teenage Training will take place. So, are you in?"  
  
"Have they tried this on anyone else?" Hoagie asked, receiving a "no" in the form of a head shake from Numbuh 449.  
  
"Numbuh Five needs to think. She'll get back to ya."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"All right. I'll tell Numbuh 86 that you are considering it." And with that, Numbuh 449 left.  
  
"Wanna get some ice cream?"  
  
"Numbuh Five would be delighted!"  
  
And so Abby and Hoagie went to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

"Stupid Kids Next Dorks..." Chad mumbled, climbing up the tree house in a black, ninja-ish costume, "Stealing my plan for destroying the Massachusetts base..." He reached a metal square with a pink, green, and orange button and a screen on the center.  
  
"Password?" It asked, he mumbled, "Popsicle." "Access obtained. Enter correct color."  
  
Chad pondered which button to hit. Father never told him about colored buttons. Oh well, what did he have to lose? He went with the green one.  
  
"Access denied." "What?" A giant punching arm came from nowhere and knocked him on the ground.  
  
"DARNIT! Just wait 'til Cree gets here..."

* * *

"Numbuh Three!" Wally yelled, seeing Kuki on the floor, Cree pointing a ray gun to her head.  
  
"Numbuh Four!" Kuki cheered, happy to know she wasn't going to be alone with just Cree.  
  
"Don't move, shorty, or the girl gets it!" Cree warned, as Wally swallowed.  
  
"Ok, Numbuh Four, what to do. Risk killin' 'er and attack Cree, or do what Cree says and risk her liein' and shootin' 'er. But wait! Cree wouldn't kill 'er!"  
  
"Thatta boy..." His conscience smiled, "I see you are using me again."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatevuh. But what should I do?"  
  
"Well, Cree has never seriously injured anyone before. Not that it's not her level to hurt anyone, but that ray probably just freezes her or makes her smell bad or something."  
  
"Eww."  
  
"I know. Anyway, if I were you, I'd say..."  
  
"Cree! Leave Numbuh Three alone!"  
  
"Just tell me where our plan for the Massachusetts base is, and no one gets blasted!"  
  
"I wouldn't know! Numbuh One has that sort of stuff!"  
  
"Well bring me Numbuh One, stupid!!"  
  
"I'll go get Numbuh One..."  
  
"Perfect opportunity here, Numbuh Four. She's the stupid one for once!"  
  
"HEY! I am NOT stupid!"  
  
"Quick! Grab Numbuh One and take him to the Cool Bus. Grab weaponry, and attack Cree from behind!"  
  
"Um, all right..."

* * *

"What's taking the little preteen so long?" Cree sat down, leaning against the wall with the laser gun still pointing at Kuki.  
  
"I dunno... Wanna play Rock-Paper-Scissors?"  
  
"Fine..." Cree grumbled, putting her back against Kuki's.  
  
"Ok, ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS-ONE-TWO-!" Kuki yelled, before bonking Cree on the head and taking her gun.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled, trying to tackle her to the ground. Kuki dodged.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kuki cheered, seeing Wally and Nigel break through the window with weapons.  
  
"Way to go Numbuh Three!" Nigel cheered as they tied Cree up and threw her in the front yard for KND Moon Base Prison to pick her up. "Wanna go home?"  
  
"But we didn't get cake yet!" Kuki whined, "And Lizzie's still not finished opening presents!"  
  
"Still? Jeez. But, Numbuh One! I thought you liked Lizzie!"  
  
"I... I really don't know if I can like a teenager anymore. And the way she treats us... Let's just go. Don't worry, I told her we maybe might have another chance when we're older... She understood."  
  
They sighed, calling up Hoagie to pick them up.

* * *

Wow. That had to be one of my longer chapters. n.n;; Sorry for the long update time.


End file.
